Light 'em Up!
by Hestia28
Summary: She saved Hiro from bullies and then punched Tadashi when she thought he was one too. She calls herself Hiro's caretaker, and became Tadashi's best friend. Now she attends the same Institute as Tadashi as a robotics student. She's Sakura dubbed Cherry Blossom by Fred. She's Hiro's partner in crime, when it comes to annoying his brother and Tadashi's best friend.Eventual Tadashi OC.
1. Prologue

_**A/N: Hello Everyone! So I saw Big Hero 6 and like everyone else I laughed and cried and simply fell in love with the movie and then I got hooked to the song My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark (Light 'em Up) By Fall Out Boy and while listening to said song I got hit with the inspiration to start writing this series with my OC Sakura. The chapters are going to alternate between the past and the present. The past will provide a few glimpses on my character's life as well as the relationship with all the characters from Big Hero 6. Another thing, this is an AU and Tadashi doesn't die in this. And be warned that this is a Tadashi/OC fic. So I hope you enjoy and please do leave a review. And if I make a few mistakes than please forgive me. I've only seen the movie once but I do hope that I get the facts straight.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I wouldn't be writing this fan fiction if I owned Disney now would I?<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prologue:<strong>

"So was that everyone on your little Nerd Team?"

Hiro asked cheekily as he stood beside his brother, helmet in hand. They had just stepped out of the Institute, after meeting everyone, and were about to head home. His older brother grinned and nodded, putting his own helmet on.

"Yup!"He started the mopped as he counted his friends on his fingers one by one.

"Gogo. Fred. Honey. Wasabi. And..." His eyes widened with disbelief with a hint of fear, as he paled and breathed out.

"Oh crap!"

Hiro's smile widened all the more when his brother was almost immediately cut off by a loud shout from the top of the stairs.

_"__Tadashi Hamada!"_

Both brothers turned to look at the stairs where a figure was walking towards them, their steps quick and determined. Tadashi seemed to shrink where he sat on his mopped, while his younger brother, with his helmet still on, waved excitedly.

"Hiya Sakura!"

Immediately a bright smile was directed towards him.

"Hello Hiro!"

The younger boy was then swept into a giant bear hug by the girl. She lifted him off his feet, the both of them laughing before she deposited him back on the ground looking at him, her eyes shining.

"Oh its so good to see you! Its been almost three days since I last saw you. I was worried when I got Tadashi's text about the Bot Fight. Why did you even go there anyway? No wait! What were you thinking?! For being a smart kid that was pretty dangerous and stupid Hiro."

As she spoke she started to turn his head around, eyeing him from head to toe.

"You're not hurt are you? If it were up to me I would glue that helmet to your head."

She laughed rapping her knuckles smartly against the object. Worry and concern was written all over the older girl's face as she inspected him for any kind of bruises or even a scratch.

"Seriously are you ok though?"

Her voice was soft, violet eyes laced with concern as she looked at Hiro in the eye.

"I'm ok, Sakura!"

Hiro said pushing her hands away gently, with a grin. He knew how the older girl could get with him. She was always checking up on him and making sure he was eating properly and sleeping well. Whenever he was about to try out one of his new inventions she would make sure to be just around the table, that was put up to protect them if need be, with a first aid kit and a fire extinguisher. He didn't mind though. He loved the attention and Sakura loved to take care of him. Smiling lightly Sakura stood up straight, ruffling his hair, making it messier than ever.

"I know you're ok, Squirt!"

Hiro protested laughingly batting away her hands.

"H-hey Sa-kura."

A small voice called out. The girl turned, her long pony tail swishing around her head with the movement, to look at the older Hamada brother, her face completely devoid of any emotion. Beside her the younger Hamada brother grinned slyly as he stood behind the black haired girl, partly hidden. His eyes relayed a single message to the victim.

_"__You are so dead, bro!"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: And that my dears was the prologue. Hopefully I'll upload the next chapter asap. Btw does anyone know how old were Hiro and Tadashi when their parents died? Just leave the answer in the review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :) See you, Turtleducks.**_


	2. First Meetings

_**A/N: Hello again everyone! First of all thank you sooooo much for the reviews, follows, favorites and the alerts. I was really happy when I got the mails for all those notifications. Really made my day. Couldn't stop smiling and re-reading them. Alright! So this chapter is a brief view on how Sakura met the Hamada brothers. Not much detail is given in this chapter but it will all be explained later. I wanted this chapter to get out first so you guys would have an idea of how they met. The next chapter will be a continuation of the Prologue and we will get more insight on Sakura's character then. Till then I do hope you enjoy this ****chapter.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Owning Disney is still on my Bucket List. Don't think its coming true anytime soon though.<strong>

* * *

><p>Little Hiro sat in the sand box, tinkering away with a little toy rocket Aunt Cass had gotten him a few weeks earlier. Being the curious little boy he was he had wanted to take it apart right at the moment he got it and see what was inside and how it worked but had refrained himself when was asked not to by his older brother. Tadashi was currently getting ice cream for the both of them, leaving his younger brother for just a little while. The park they were in was small and a few boys were playing in the nearby field. Their shouts and cries did not distract the curious little boy as he tinkered away. Hiro's little forehead scrunched up in a frown, his lips pursed in concentration as he turned the screw carefully near one of the tails, to remove the battery. He had almost gotten it loose when a shadow blocked his view. Smiling the little boy looked up expecting his brother with ice cream but was disappointed when he was met with three unfamiliar faces of boys a few years older than him but younger than his brother. They looked rather hard and mean the way they stood in front of him and for the younger boy they looked rather scary. But Tadashi had told him to be strong and face his fears and right then he was frightened but he didn't let it show as he looked at the boys in front of him.<p>

"Thats a nice rocket you've got there."

The boy in the middle said, a smile playing across his lips. The smile wasn't very nice and Hiro's little hands gripped tightly around the toy.

"Yes." He managed to get out.

"My aunt got it for me." He continued. The second boy stepped forward his hand held out.

"Well then she wouldn't mind of we looked at it for awhile would she?" His tone was low and threatening for a child and for little Hiro it was quite scary. He gulped and shook his head as he slowly got to his feet.

"I'm not giving it to you."

He said his voice coming out stronger and braver than he really felt. He really wished his brother were here to make the bullies go away. The faces of all three boys turned into ugly expressions. The third boy grabbed Hiro by the scruff of his shirt and lifted him from the ground. Hiro stared back, not backing down, his grip on his toy increasing so much that his knuckles turned white.

"Give us the toy!" The first boy growled, leaning towards the younger boy. Hiro shook his head.

"_No!_"

He said with a tone of finality. It was his toy! Aunt Cass had gotten it for him. And he wasn't giving it up so easily. Before he knew what was happening he was on the ground. His back hurt from the impact but he managed not to cry out, but that didn't stop a painful grunt escaping him. A kick was aimed at his stomach making the poor boy whimper and curl up into a ball, his grip on his rocket never wavering.

"Give us the rocket!"

He shook his head which only rewarded him another kick.

_What was so special about the rocket anyway?_

_His Aunt Cass had given it to him thats what!_

_And he loved his Aunt!_

_He wasn't going to give the toy away like that._

Multiple kicks were landed on his back, shoulders and torso and yet he didn't cry out at all, only letting loose a few whimpers and grunts. He couldn't hold out much longer. Tears of pain stung behind his closed eyelids but he squeezed his eyes tighter not wanting them to fall.

_He didn't want to start crying._

_Only babies cried!_

_And he wasn't a baby anymore._

_Where was Tadashi?_

_Why wasn't he coming?_

_**Had he left him like their parents had?**_

Just as the pain started to get unbearable for the little boy and he was about to start crying from, a loud shout made the kicks stop all at once.

"Hey! Leave him alone!"

Hiro didn't even uncurl from his little ball as he felt the boys step away from him, but their rapid footsteps gave the indication that they had run away like the cowards they were. He was still curled up when he felt a hand lightly grip his shoulder. Then the same voice asked.

"Hey! Are you ok?"

The voice was soft and full of concern. Refusing to uncurl Hiro just shook his head in a yes. The voice sighed.

"You don't look ok."

This time Hiro didn't even answer but he did lift his bruised and dirtied face from the ground to look at his savior. A pair of violet eyes looked at him with concern, from under the bill of a hat which had the initials SFDA written across it. The girl's hair was up in a ponytail, and she was carrying a bag over her shoulder. The black haired girl looked no older than his brother, maybe she was younger. Crouching down next to him, the girl pulled out a water bottle and a clean handkerchief from her bag.

"Here!"

She muttered as she poured water over the cloth before leaning forward and lightly rubbing it against his cheek. She was very careful with her movement. Hiro watched her as she cleaned his face. She smiled at him when she saw him looking at her. Wiping his forehead the last time, she looked at him.

"Come on! Lets go sit on that bench and have a look at your bruises."

Her voice was soothing and soft, just like Aunt Cass's. Before Hiro knew what he was doing, he was uncurling from his little ball. As he stood up he whimpered from the pain from the many cuts and bruises over his body. His eyes watering with tears, he saw the girl lean forward her own eyes wide with worry. Pursing her lips the girl's eyes gleamed with determination.

"I'm going to pick you up now, ok?"

She said as she stuffed her bottle and the now wet and dirty handkerchief back in her bag. Strapping it securely behind her she reached forward, wrapping her arms as gently and carefully as she could around the younger boy and lifting him up. She was quite taller than him and stronger as well. Hiro quickly wrapped his own arms around the girl's neck, afraid he would fall. His right hand was still tightly wrapped around his toy. His body screamed at the movement and he winced.

"It hurts!"

He sniffed, not helping a few tears leaking from beneath his closed eyelids, making their descent down his cheeks. He didn't know who this girl was but she seemed nice and she had saved him from those bullies. And when she had looked at him, it was just like how Aunt Cass would look at him whenever he was hurt. In the little boy's books she was an Angel. The girl in response stroked his head, running her hand through his black hair.

"Its alright, honey! We'll patch you up in no time."

She whispered soothingly in the boy's ear. Securing the younger boy at her hip, her arms still wrapped tightly around his small frame she quickly, yet steadily, walked over to the bench nearest to them. It was partially hidden behind a clump of bushes. The black haired girl placed the younger boy on the bench as carefully as she could.

"There we go!" She said as she unwrapped her arms from around him and leaned back to look at him. Hiro looked up at her with big brown eyes filled with fear. The girl smiled soothingly and stroked his hair again.

"Don't worry they won't be coming back." She reassured him, as she sat down next to him. As she pulled off her bag she eyed the rocket that he was still gripping.

"That what they were after?" She said, nodding her head at the toy. Hiro nodded as he held up the toy.

"Yeah! They wanted it but I didn't give it to 'em." The girl was in the process of pulling something out of her bag when she stopped.

"And you didn't give it to them?" She asked, simple curiosity laced through her voice. Hiro shook his head energetically.

"No way! My Aunty got me this rocket! I'm not going to give it away to anyone!" His little voice was quite high as he declared his reason. And even though he was injured he still managed to sit up and look straight at her. The girl couldn't help but smile at him.

"Well that was a very brave thing to do." She praised as she pulled out a small box from her bag. Hiro smiled his eyes brightening at the praise.

"Thank you." The girl opened up the box before turning to him.

"I don't think I told you my name. My name is Sakura." She smiled. Hiro smiled back before saying.

"And I'm Hiro!" The girl nodded.

"Hiro huh? Thats a nice name. Never heard of it before. Must be really unique." The younger boy smiled proudly.

"Thank you!" He looked down at his feet for a second before back looking up.

"Your names really pretty!" He declared. The girl, Sakura, smiled again.

"Thank you very much Hiro! Now!" She turned to look inside the box frowning for a second before looking up at him.

"Tell me, where exactly do you hurt?"

* * *

><p>The ducks were swimming in the little pond quite contently. One of the ducks was in the process of burying its head in its wings when suddenly a gust of wind disturbed it and it squawked in surprise, flapping its wings as it did. Tadashi ran across the park his breath coming out in loud pants as he did, his fingers curled around two ice cream cones. It was amazing how the double scoops weren't falling with his speed but right then he didn't care. He couldn't believe he had gotten so side tracked from his one small task.<p>

_What was he thinking?!_

Leaving Hiro alone like that.

Sure there were people around and this was one of the safest parks in all of San Fransokyo but still! Hiro tended to get into some sort of trouble if he was left alone. And it wasn't like Tadashi had meant to be gone so long. It was just he had stopped to help a little girl whose cat had gotten stuck in a tree. That had taken him about twenty minutes. The stupid cat just wouldn't come to him and remained where it was, at the topmost branch of the tree. Why did cats even climb trees when they didn't know how to get down?!

_That was so stupid._

But Mochi wasn't stupid. He was a smart cat.

Why couldn't all cats be like Mochi?

And it was nearly four. They had to be home by 4:30. He would just grab Hiro and leave. They could eat the ice cream along the way. Huffing, the eleven year old heaved a sigh of relief as he caught sight of the clearing where he had left Hiro playing with his toy. Stopping the boy threw his head back, catching his breath before walking into the clearing, calling out as he did.

"Hey Hiro! I got th..."

But then he stopped short.

The clearing was empty!

The sandbox Hiro had been playing in was deserted. Even the kids playing in the field nearby were gone now.

"Hiro?"

His voice rang out, laced with confusion as he stepped forward, expecting his brother to jump out of his hiding place. A few seconds past and when he didn't Tadashi tried again.

"Hiro come out! The ice cream is starting to melt!"

Hiro would never be able to resist the yummy treat. He loved ice cream. But still no Hiro.

"Come on, Hiro! This isn't funny!"

Panic was starting to set in as his eyes darted from one corner of the clearing to another, hoping to catch sight of the five year old.

"Hiro!"

This time the panic was evident as the ice creams dropped from his hands, landing with two dull thumps. Tadashi began to walk around the clearing in a frenzy, peering through the bushes.

"Hiro, where are you?!"

He called. As he stepped around a couple of bushes and stopped short. There lying on the bench was his younger brother, a jacket draped across him, as he slept peacefully. Relief flooded through his body like he had just had some hot chocolate after coming in from the snow, as his shoulders sagged visibly.

"Hiro!"

He whispered the relief evident in his voice as he moved forward. And that was when he finally saw the girl sitting next to his brother, in who's lap his little brother rested his head. For the second time, in the last few minutes, Tadashi stopped short, right in front of the bench, as he caught sight of the girl.

_Who was she? And why was Hiro sleeping next to her like he trusted her? _

Hiro wasn't the kind of boy who would trust people anytime soon. _But right then he was sleeping as peacefully as he would sleep in Aunt Cass's lap!_

The girl's eyes were closed, which didn't give him any indication whether she was asleep or not, and had a pair of earphones plugged into her ears. One of her arms was draped over Hiro's shoulder, protectively as if she were unconsciously pulling him closer to her.

_Who was this stranger?!_

Tadashi frowned, stepping forward, intent on waking Hiro and going home.

_After asking who the girl was of course. _

His hand had only just grasped his younger brother's shoulder when pain erupted from the side of his face and he stumbled back with a cry. His hand went up to grip his jaw, just as his eyes went up to meet his attacker. Confused brown eyes met furious violet ones.

"If you even think of hurting this kid than that punch will seem like a pin prick compared to what I will do to you!" The girl growled out standing up from her seat as she did.

_Him?!_

_Hurt Hiro!?_

Anger flared through Tadashi, as he stood up straight, hands clenched at his sides in fists as he glared back at the girl.

"I would never hurt Hiro!"

Behind the girl Hiro, at the loss of his pillow, blinked sleepily as he sat up, mumbling incoherent words under his breath as he rubbed his eyes. Hearing a very familiar voice his head snapped towards the owner.

"Tadashi!"

A happy shout echoed across the quite clearing as the little boy jumped up from his seat...and landed in a heap on the ground.

"Omph!"

"Hiro!"

Both the older kids broke away from their stare-down as they rushed to help the child on the ground. But Hiro didn't care as he quickly sat up and started to talk, quite fast pulling on both the older kids shirts as he did.

"Sakura! This is my brother, Tadashi, the one I was telling you about! Tadashi, this is Sakura! She made the bullies go away!"

Tadashi paused, crouching next to his brother. His eyes snapped to look at the girl who was mirroring his positions and looking right at him. They held each other's gaze for a second, with Hiro sitting between them, the jacket still draped around him, as he looked back and forth between the two older children. Sakura's eyes widened with horror as she clapped a hand to her mouth.

"Oh God! I am so sorry!" She shrieked, her cheeks turning red with embarrassment as she pushed her face right in front of Tadashi's over Hiro's head, her fingers lifting to lightly touch the bruise already forming on the older boy's cheek.

"I didn't mean to hit you!"

Tadashi blinked. His own cheeks turning red from the girl's rather close proximity. His mind was racing with what his brother had said. Suddenly something seemed to click in his mind and he blinked again.

_'She made the bullies go away!'_

Tadashi snapped out of his semi-dazed state.

"Bullies!"

He said out loud, tearing his eyes away from violet irises and meeting his younger brother's dark brown ones. Instantly worry filled his voice.

"Hiro are you ok?" He said pulling the younger boy towards him.

"Ow!"

The older Hamada jerked back when Hiro cried out. The girl swatted his hand away from the arm he was gripping.

"Be careful!" She cried as she pushed back the sleeve of the blue shirt the boy was wearing to examine the black and blue bruise on his forearm. Her eyes softened as she gently pulled Hiro towards her, who sniffled and cradled his arm. She looked up to meet his eyes.

"He's hurt!"

Tadashi's insides boiled with anger at the unknown boys who had hurt his brother. He opened his mouth as if to say something than snapped it shut when he saw Hiro looking at him, smiling painfully.

"I'm ok, Tadashi."

The girl looked up to look at him her eyes filled with sympathy and worry. One look at the girl and the older Hamada knew that Hiro had said the exact same think to her as well. A sigh left his lips as he pulled back. Answers would come later. Right now he had to get Hiro back home. Turning around, so his back was facing his brother, he crouched down.

"Come on, Hiro. Lets get you home."

He said as he waited for his brother to climb up. He heard rustling behind him and then felt Hiro climbing on his back. Wrapping his arms around his older brother's neck Hiro shifted as he made himself comfortable. Tadashi turned around to find the girl looking at him. He opened his mouth to say something but she beat him to it.

"Can I come with you?!"

The question sounded more of a plea than a request. Tadashi could see her eyes snap from his bruised jaw, which was still stinging by the way, (seriously how hard a punch could she throw?) to his brother who was looking at her from over his shoulder. He jumped a bit behind him.

"Can she come with us Tadashi?" The younger boy's voice came close to his ear, excited, happy and pleading, making him wince and pull his head away from his mouth but Hiro was insistent as he followed his ear.

"Please?!"

He pleaded, dragging the word out for as long as he could. Tadashi could only pull his ear away as far as it could go.

"Alright! Alright! She can come!" He shouted over his brothers high-pitched voice. He looked at the girl to see her giggling at him as he leaned away from his brother. Hiro gave a loud shout of Yay! making him wince and groan at the volume before he straightened up and looked at the girl. Adjusting his arms behind him, so he had a good grip on Hiro he motioned with his head as he started to walk.

"Come on!"

The girl's face split into a grin, her eyes shining with happiness. She walked after him and falling into step beside him, her backpack slung over her shoulder. Leaning forward she draped the jacket that she had picked up from the ground around Hiro, tucking him in. Hiro smiled as he snuggled deeper into the jacket, closing his eyes as he did, intent on dozing as much as he could. The girl, Sakura, turned to face the front when she noticed Tadashi looking at her. They looked at each other for a few seconds before she gave a small hesitant smile. After awhile he smiled back. Turning back to look at the path in front of them, the three of them made their way to The Lucky Cat Café, a companionable silence replacing the tension between the two older children.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Again I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Gotta admit I hated writing the bullying part. Poor baby Hiro :( Anyway I decided on making Hiro 5 and Tadashi 11 for this chapter. Its set two years after their parents death. Thank you to all the people who informed me about their ages. :) And to the person who asked me why I chose the name Sakura. I didn't pick the name because of Naruto or anything. Sakura as a name is used in many other mangas and animes as well. And so wo them I answer: Why not Sakura? ;) Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter will be up this weekend. Till then, bye bye!**_


	3. The Project Part 1

_**A/N: These chapters just seem to come to me easily. Probably because my inspiration is still burning. Oh well! Here is the next chapter everyone. Sorry its a bit short, the next one will be long. This chapter is a continuation of the Prologue and gives us a bit of an input of Sakura. At least I hope it does. Anyway hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Still don't own Disney. But I do own the many DVDs of the movies they've created. :D<strong>

* * *

><p>While handing in her abstract for her final project Sakura had requested for a lab somewhere near the University's swimming pool, stating that it was vital for her project. Professor Callaghan, being the person he was, immediately gave her permission to move her stuff from the main Lab to a storage room next to the swimming pool. The storage room was connected to the swimming pool through a small door. The make-shift lab wasn't really big but for Sakura it was enough. The walls were painted a light blue while the floor was tiled. There was only a single window, right next to the door, both of which were locked almost all the time, unless one of her experiments burst into flames and she had to keep the window open for awhile. The rest of the room could only be described as ordered chaos. A table with a huge board in front of it with a dozen blue prints and diagrams pinned on them, tool boxes littering the floor in one corner of the room. Another corner dedicated to the more delicate utensils which included her Chemistry set, microscope and stuff. The lab was personalized as much as it could be while still maintaining the mad scientist vibe it gave off, as Hiro once put it when he was waiting for Sakura to finish for the day. The walls were decorated with several posters of silhouettes, both male and female, in different dance poses. There was a poster of the University with the name written across it in bold and others with famous people dealing in robotics. In the centre of the room was a desk. This one desk was the only clean part of the room. The few notepads placed on it were neatly piled and the pencils inside their holder were sharped and ready for use. The only other objects on the whole desk were almost a dozen photo frames bearing the smiling faces of Sakura and the people she took the pictures with. This was the small cluttered area where Sakura had dragged both the Hamada boys to. (After giving Tadashi an earful about forgetting her)<p>

"Seriously Tadashi! The one time I get to show off my project to Hiro and you conveniently forget."

(Which was still ongoing)

"Hey! It wasn't really my fault! I was excited about showing Hiro Baymax and I just...forgot!"

"Oh thats nice Hamada! Nice to see that a project made you forget the person who has been your best friend for God knows how many years."

"Come on Sakura! You love Baymax. Don't pin this on him!"

"Who said anything about Baymax? I specifically said project, not Baymax."

"And by project you did mean Baymax. My project is Baymax."

"You are making it easier for me to reconsider me friendship with you Hamada."

"Oh please! You would never take it back. You love me!"

"I bear with you! Big difference."

"Oh Sakura! You wound me with your harsh words."

"Shut it, Tadashi. Or I will kick you where the sun don't shine."

To anyone else the two adults would look like they were really fighting but the 14-year old sitting on a spare tool box knew better. He really wished he had some popcorn right now. His head rested on his palms, elbows on his thighs as he leaned forward slightly, watching the verbal banter go back and forth, his eyes following it like a Tennis match, an amused smile playing across his lips. Really these matches were way better and more entertaining than those shows Aunt Cass watched. Tadashi was leaning against a table, casually, his hands in his pockets as his eyes roamed around the makeshift lab. Meanwhile Sakura was barely visible behind a curtained off section, in the last corner of the room, as she prepared her project for a demonstration. She refused to look at the older Hamada just like he refused to look at her, both finding their surroundings, or in Sakura's case her project more interesting. But their verbal spar did not waver in the slightest. The lab was silent for a few seconds before Tadashi broke it, while fishing something out of his pocket.

"By the way I have this gift card from a store I gotta use before it expires. Something about fifty percent off on those shoes you were ogling at when you and Honey dragged me to be your servant for the day."

A grunt was his only reply followed by a thud as something landed on the floor. Tadashi, his face still expressionless continued, as he slapped the gift card against his hand.

"You can have it if you want!"

**_BANG!_**

Hiro fell off his tool box with a yelp, startled. He shook his head, standing up, just as Sakura popped her head from behind the curtain, her face gleaming with sweat, hair almost falling out of the loose bun she had hastily piled on top of her head, a streak of oil running across her cheek, as she regarded the older Hamada boy with a neutral expression.

"Whats in it for me?" She said her voice testy. Tadashi shrugged.

"Nothing at all!"

He held out the card between his two forefingers, gesturing for her to take it. The girl hummed under her breath before disappearing again.

"Hold up! Just gotta get this suit zipped up!"

The sound of a zipper could be heard in the suddenly silent room. Hiro glanced at his brother who just shrugged in response. Both the boys had a brief idea of what her project was going to be but they still weren't sure of the details and the kinks in it. Since the day they had met, the three of them had gotten quite close. Sometimes it freaked other people out how close they were, namely Tadashi's and Sakura's friends at the University. All three of them were so in sync with each other that a person just had to take one look at them together and see that they were all on the exact same page. Aunt Cass called them The Three Stooges. When asked why she simply answered the three of them were equally crazy about robotics and supported the other no matter what the idea was. No one could really argue with that or with Aunt Cass for that matter so they had let it be. Although it was true. No matter how mad the project or idea seemed they would always stick together until they either almost burnt down their small lab at The Lucky Cat Cafe or the idea was a success or sometimes even both, with the former happening more than once. Hiro would always discuss his plans and inventions with either his brother or Sakura or both of them and the two adults would do the same as well. It was like an unspoken rule between them that whenever anyone of them thought of a new invention they would tell each other. But this time both Tadashi and Sakura had kept their projects a secret from everyone, even each other. Hiro had been bummed out at first but then brightened up, when Sakura had told him that it would be a nice surprise for him for a change. Although it had not stopped him from annoying them with questions in the beginning. Being the youngest of The Three Stooges he had taken on the mantle of annoying both the adults by making wild and crazy guesses on what their project was going to be. Sakura would sometimes join forces with Hiro to annoy Tadashi. Sunday afternoon would find all three of them in Hiro and tadashi's bedroom. Hiro would be slumped on his bean bag, usually throwing a ball in the air, with Sakura sprawled on the floor beside him, Mochi resting on her stomach most of the time, while Tadashi would be trying to read on some new research on Hiro's bed. From a water hose to a time machine, Tadashi was teased for an hour and sometimes two hours straight as the two other occupants would throw one guess after the other at him. Sometimes he would just say yes, usually to guesses like a hovercraft or a time machine (once he even said yes to a cat-translator) just to humor them, leading the two of them to make far-fetched assumptions about said guess, before he would rebuff them by saying he was doing nothing of the sort. That would usually result in a ball and a couple of pillows thrown at him, which would always meet their mark, before the three of them would settle into a more quite silence. Pulling back the curtains Sakura stepped forward.

"Er...are you making a new fashion statement or something Sakura?" Tadashi asked, raising an eyebrow as he looked at his friend. The girl was wearing a black rash guard with black tights. The outfit was covered in fine thin lines that went along her body, swelling into small circles at different points notably where her joints met like her wrists, ankle, shoulders and her hips.

"Or maybe we're going surfing?" Hiro tried, the rash guard acting as a big give-a-way for the 14 year old. The girl smiled at them briefly, pulling her hair in a ponytail and securing the loose strands back with a headband that had the same lines on it as her suit.

"You'll find out soon enough." She said, her eyes shining with excitement, walking towards the door that lead to the swimming pool.

Looking at each other once the brothers shrugged before following after her.

"And I'll be taking that Gift Card Tadashi!"

The old boy rolled his eyes, smiling as he did.

"Of course!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed it. Please Review! :)**_


	4. His Little Angel

_**A/N: Hello everyone! And welcome to another chapter of Light 'em Up! Hopefully this chapter won't be very confusing for you (tried to make it as understandable as possible) but if you have any inquiries at all, I would be more than happy to answer them. Just leave your questions in the Reviews. The next chapter will be a continuation of The Project. I would really love to hear what your thoughts are about her project. Some of you did say that you had an idea and I would love to hear about them! If you feel like it you can tell me or share or not. Your choice. :) Now scroll away my dears. Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Wifi (Happy zombie noises), Nutella Cake (Happy zombie noise), Ownership over Disney (Sad zombie noises)<strong>

* * *

><p>He should've known this day was too good to be true.<p>

James Brown had woken up that morning knowing it was going to be a good day. The sun was shining and the air didn't have the cutting edge that the October wind usually had. His favorite person in the whole world was cuddled like the little angel she was on the pull out bed in the Living Room and there was left-over pizza for breakfast too. His day at work had gone great as well. After sending his little angel to school he had walked to his workplace where his morning class was standing, the whole studio decorated with streamers and balloons, celebrating the small victory he had gotten a few days ago in a dance competition. Then in the afternoon, around three, when his first class had left and his next one arrived, he had received five more applications from enthusiastic parents, who were keen on letting their children learn how to dance. Then his Real Estate Agent arrived telling him that she had been able to get the vacant studio he had his eye on and he had almost had to refrain himself from jumping right then and there. Although that caution was tossed out of the window as soon as his little angel, who took his evening classes, came over and asked what was happening. He had tossed her in the air, shouting the good news at the top of his voice. His little angel had laughed with him, hugging him back, just as happy as he was at the news. She knew how long her Godfather had wanted that Studio and now he was getting it. He was so happy that he had taught his students a few of the complicated Break Dance Moves that he only taught to the more Advanced students. Elated and with a smile still on his face he had said goodbye to all his pupils, including his little angel who had said she was going to go get something as a surprise for him. He had been locking up his Studio when a letter arrived for him. As soon as he heard the phrase _"There is a letter for you."_ He had stopped short with what he had been doing. He never got any letters. No one sent letters anymore. They preferred using their cell-phones or e-mails. Never letters. Thanking the elderly postman, he stood near his desk, his blonde hair falling over his grey eyes, fingers gripping the letter which had the return address of the one place he knew very well. Turning over the envelope, the twenty-four year old had taken a deep breath before opening it and unfolding the piece of paper inside. His eyes scanned over the first line of the letter and instantly he felt his world come crashing down around him. He had stood there motionless for a second before he slid down on the ground, his legs trembling, his hand gripping the letter tightly to him as his eyes filled with tears. Wiping at them angrily he held the letter up, reading the line again, a painful clench surrounding his heart. With every word he read it felt as if a hand was clamping around his heart. Making it harder for him to breath. Tears were slipping down his cheeks as he finished the letter. Memories swam in front of his eyes, as he tried to regain his composure. Voices and laughter rang in his ears as his mind thought of the more happier times. The air around him felt heavy and suddenly he felt like the spacious studio was closing in on him. Scrambling to his feet and grabbing his jacket the man had rushed out of the Studio, not even stopping to say goodbye to the night guard. He ran and ran until he stood in front of the one place that had once brought him happiness. The same Studio he had just had the luck to get. It was situated in a more busy part of the city. The people around him rushed to their tasks, not even sparing a second glance at the young man standing in front of the abandoned Studio. James had looked at the building for almost an hour before he had been snapped out of his own misery by the thought of someone. His little angel! Images of a sweet little black haired eleven year old, with the eyes of an angel, began to play through his mind. He almost collapsed right then and there from the grief that coursed throughout his body. How could he forget her?! How was he ever going to break the news to her? She didn't deserve this. She was just a child! No child deserved this. The thoughts still plaguing his mind he started walking past the building, aimlessly, until he halted in front of a rather busy building. Looking up he glanced at the logo. _Lucky Cat Cafe._ Maybe a cup of coffee, really strong coffee, would help him. He had to pull himself together. Not only for his own sane state of mind but for his little angel as well. He would've turned to something more...stronger but he was never going down that road again. He had almost lost his life because of it but then someone had made him realize that he was stronger, more braver and he had quit. And anyway this time, the thought of his little angel helped him a lot.

Now he sat in the little booth in the farthest corner of the cafe, nursing a now cold cup of coffee as he stared off listlessly into space. After a few sips in the beginning he had abandoned his coffee, when it had done nothing for him, beside make his brain go into overdrive, thinking over every last little thing, picturing all kinds of worst case scenarios. He dropped his head in his hands, his fingers gripping his hair as he pursed his lower lip to stop himself from crying out in frustration.

_What if he failed?_

_What if he lost her?_

_He would never be able to live with himself if that ever happened._

_He would rath-_

"Are you alright?"

The voice seemed to make everything stop for him.

His thoughts stopped.

His breathing stopped.

Even the world stopped.

And later he would wander if his heart hadn't stopped as well and then started again.

He looked up to see a pair of soft brown eyes looking at him with concern. He opened his mouth to say he was alright. He opened his mouth to lie and say that everything was fine when it was not. He opened his mouth to tell the kind woman to go.

Instead he heard himself saying.

"How do you tell an eleven year old girl that her parents are dead?"

The woman stared at him, with an incredulous and surprised expression on her face, while he quickly averted his grey eyes from hers, suddenly finding it too hard to look at them. He cleared his throat, quickly standing up and reaching inside his jacket pocket to take out the money he owed for the coffee put it on the table and go. But he suddenly stopped when the same voice came again.

"Gently!"

His eyes snapped up to look at the woman. She was smiling sadly at him, but it was the look in her eyes that stopped him. It was the same look he had seen in his eyes when he stood in front of the window of the Studio. This woman had suffered just as he had. Maybe she was in the same situation as him. Maybe she was going through the situation at the moment. His racing thoughts were suddenly cut off when he seemed to catch onto the fact that the woman had said something.

"Sorry?"

The woman's small smile never wavered as she looked up at him from her rather short stature. (She barely came up to his chin)

"You break it to her as gently and as kindly as you can." The woman paused for a second than continued. "And you tell her that you will be there for her no matter what." Her voice had a break in it but even then she spoke the words with as much of a brave face as she could.

There was silence as both the adults just looked at each other. There was a connection that seemed to pull them together. It was that same feeling that somehow pushed people together because that time was the one time a person would need someone else who had suffered just as much as they had. Someone who would understand their pain and what they were going through.

He had lost his best friends. If he were to go with the look in her eyes he could assume that she had lost someone close to her as well.

He opened his mouth to say something but the tinkling of a small bell made him look up and the woman to turn away from him. Seeing the three people walking in had him frown in confusion. His eyes widened seeing the state the three children were in. But it was the state of one of them that had him call out:

"Sakura?"

In front of him the woman called out, the same time he did.

"Tadashi? Hiro?"

* * *

><p>The little apartment on top of the cafe could be defined in a single word. Cozy. Ok maybe even snug. The stairs lead to the living area of the apartment which had a joint kitchen attached to it. While Cass, as James had gathered from the younger boys calling her Aunt Cass, had taken the black haired girl, shivering and wet to change her clothes James had taken over the duty of looking over at the two boys, Tadashi and Hiro, to see how injured they were.<p>

After glancing at Tadashi's jaw and telling him to just put some ice on it, he had turned to Hiro. Setting the younger boy, on top of the kitchen counter, James frowned, his lips pursed un concentration as he examined the little boy's arm and torso. After awhile he nodded once and stepped back to look at the anxious older brother, looking at him. He smiled.

"Don't worry! Its just a few bruises. Nothings broken." He said, his voice reassuring. He watched as the older boy's shoulders sagged with relief. He must've been really worried about him. A pang hit his heart when he thought of another person who had acted just like that with him, just a few years ago. Shaking his head mentally to clear it he brought his train of thoughts back just in time to hear the boy reply.

"Thank you!" Tadashi smiled at him. James grinned back.

"Don't mention it kid." He said, before turning back to the younger boy sitting in front of him.

"Now Hiro, I know that I'm not your guardian or anything, heck I don't even know you, but that was a very brave thing to do. But be a bit careful next time ok?"

The young boy looked up at him, from underneath his hair, his head low. James could tell that the little boy was wary around him and he could relate. As grown up as he was, he himself wasn't very comfortable with strangers.

"Please try not to get hurt next time, sweetie!"

All three heads turned to look at the woman entering the small living room. As soon as she had seen both her boys, and the state they were in, she had started to fuss over them like a mother hen. Brushing their hair back, smothering their faces with kisses, hugging them tightly, gasping at the bruises Hiro supported and muttering something about not being a good and responsible guardian and slacking off from her duties, before she had taken a deep breath, calming herself, then told both the boys to get upstairs. Her attention had then snapped towards the black haired girl, standing next to her nephews, dripping wet in her clothes, teeth chattering slightly. The brown haired woman had said something about dry clothes and simply pointed towards the staircase. Sakura's eyes had snapped towards the man standing behind her and the older woman had told James to follow her upstairs as well. She had immediately told Hiro to take off his shirt, so she could check his bruises while leading Sakura away to the bathroom. James had volunteered to check up on the boys and the brown haired woman smiled had him, her soft brown eyes shining with relief. Now Cass Hamada smiled again before coming to stand next to her nephew and brushing his untidy hair back from his face. The young boy nodded once.

"Ok, Aunt Cass!"

The woman smiled once, pressing a small kiss to his head before turning to look at her older nephew. Her smile turned into a grin.

"So, Tadashi, Sakura punched you because she thought you were a bully too?"

James felt proud of Sakura. He knew it was wrong, the boy had gotten hurt for nothing, but he was proud of the fact that Sakura could throw a punch like that. Meanwhile a sheepish nod from Tadashi was the only response the female Hamada got. James grinned while the woman laughed lightly under her breath.

"Well that takes the classic 'Pulling the pigtails thing' to a whole new level." James said chuckling lightly under his breath. Cass turned to look at him, a chastising look on her face, although she was still smiling. Behind her the door to, what he could only assume was her room, opened and all heads turned to look at the girl stepping out of it, dressed in a jean and hoodie that was slightly too big on her. Her hair was freshly dried, out of her pony tail, but her hat was on top of her head. Glancing up to see everyone looking at her, the girl smiled sheepishly. James raised an eyebrow, as he stepped forward, his arms folded across his chest.

"So you fell in the pond, huh?"

A nod.

James sighed tiredly. "How did that even happen?"

A shrug.

"Did you trip over your own feet again?"

A rather slow and hesitant shrug before it was cut off by Tadashi speaking up, as he came to stand next to Hiro., who was sitting on the counter, waving his legs back and forth in the air.

"She tripped over her own feet!"

Sakura turned to glare at the boy, while he just looked at her, with a shrug and a small smile of his own. Aunt Cass sighed before picking up the black bag and handing it to the girl.

"You should probably be more careful next time, sweetie."

Sakura moved to nod at the woman, but a sneeze cut her off. Cass frowned.

"You should probably go home and have something to warm you up." She advised, helping her put on her bag and then straightening it for her. The girl nodded again.

"I will! Thank you, Miss Hamada!" She said before walking over to Hiro and grinning at him.

"Try and be more careful next time squirt!" She said reaching up to ruffle his hair playfully, making the boy giggle, as he tried swatting her hands away from him. Turning to his older brother, Sakura's expression turned to one of guilt, as her fingers started to fiddle with the strap of the bag on her shoulder.

"Sorry about that!" She apologized, nodding towards his jaw. Tadashi gave a small smile, as he shook his head.

"Its alright. It was an accident." He paused for a second to clear his throat before giving the girl a small smile.

"Thank you for helping Hiro."

Sakura's face split into a joyous grin at the words.

"No problem."

James smiled at the little scene before calling out.

"Come on, Sakura. Lets go!" The girl ran over to his side, instantly gripping his much larger hand in her smaller one. Turning to look at the boy's aunt she smiled, shyly.

"Thank you for the clothes Miss Hamada. I'll return them as soon as I can." She promised. The brown haired woman, gave a small wave.

"Its alright honey! Take all the time you need. Oh wait!"

The woman quickly walked forward, into the small kitchen to pick up a small brown paper bag and handing it to Sakura.

"Now don't say no." She chastised as soon as she saw the older man open his mouth to say something. "This is just a little something as a thank you for helping Hiro!" She smiled, before leaning forward to plant a small kiss on the girls forehead. Her cheeks slightly red, the girl shyly accepted the bag as James smiled at the woman.

"Thank you!" Sakura said, her voice soft and low as she ducked behind James. He smiled down at the suddenly shy girl, she always got like that when it came to adults. He looked up to see the brown haired woman look at him. He was a bit taken aback when his grey eyes met with sad yet understanding brown eyes. Her eyes flickered towards the girl next to him and her lips pulled in a soft yet sad smile. Suddenly as if it were suddenly coming back to him, his heart made a painful clench at the thought of the letter, stuffed safely inside his jacket pocket. But now, somehow, he had the courage to tell his Angel. Feeling Sakura tug at his hand, leading him down the stairs of the small apartment on top of the cafe he quickly mouthed a thank you.

As she watched him be pulled away with surprisingly a lot of force from a girl so little, Cass Hamada could do nothing except wish him luck.

Five minutes out of the cafe, found James carrying Sakura on his shoulders, not because she was tired but because she wanted to. As James walked down the street his heart clenched again, as he listened to his Angel chatter happily, telling him all the minor details of her little adventure. He could feel the smile on her face as she spoke.

He just hoped the news wouldn't take it away…

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Aaaaaaannnnnd SCENE! Phew! This was kinda tough to get out. But meh! Oh and before I forget:**_

_**shadowshunter12: I'm glad that you find it sweet how close those three are. Thank you for reading and reviewing!**_

_**bookcrazy: I would love to hear what you have in mind for Sakura's Project. Who knows you might be on the right track ;)**_

_**Princess Noodle: Hmmmm..no. Gogo's suit was yellow and with a helmet and all. I guess its a bit same, considering its a body suit, but Sakura's is of course a still bit rough cuz' its just a test one. So picture this: Black rash guard with white thin lines running all over the sides of the suit where they swell into little circles at the point where her joints meet. Like her wrists, ankle, neck, shoulder etc. Hopefully that explained it. I wish I could draw and show you but I am TERRIBLE at drawing. :( Anyway thanks for **_**_reviewing! _**

**_To everyone else: Thank you for reviewing, favoriting (is that even a word?) or following this story. It really gives me the will to keep writing. coughintcough :D_**

**_Till next time! - Hestia28_**


	5. The Project Part 2

_**A/N: Exams really do eat your brains out. Oye! Sorry for being a little late guys. I hope you like this chapter though. This chapter reveals Sakura's project but I promise the whole reason behind it will be explained in the next to next chapter. And one more thing. I know some of you might be wandering why I didn't just make Tadashi and Sakura meet like -snaps fingers- that. I could've done that but I LIKE characters who are really developed and have a back story and everything. Hopefully Sakura won't become too perfect. She has her flaws, of course, which will be shown later on. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Still don't own. (Wish I owned a Baymax though:( )<strong>

* * *

><p>As Sakura led the brothers through the door and into the Swimming Pool area she began to feel nervous. Which was ridiculous considering she had never gotten nervous around them for as long as she knew them. Well beside a few moments with Tadashi, especially the time when -<p>

_Now was not the time to be thinking about IT!_

She shook her head before coming to stand at the side of the pool. No matter what their ideas, and how mad they seemed, they would always pull through. Together. But this was the first time she had ever done a project by herself. She wasn't as brilliant as Hiro or Tadashi. If anybody had to ask her who she thought was the least smartest out of them she would say herself. Both Hiro and Tadashi were extraordinary at what they did, especially the younger boy, considering he had solved a few of her High School math problem she was struggling at, when he was just starting Middle School. She had stared at the boy for thirty seconds straight after he had done that.

Growing up wasn't easy for the 20 year old. And sometimes she would look back and wish for a few things. Wish that they wouldn't have happened. One big thing in particular. But then she would always think to herself that if it hadn't happened, than she wouldn't be where she was now nor would she be the person she was now. And even with all the problems she had to face, growing up, she was happy where she was and who she was.

"So you going for a swim Sakura?"

The black haired girl turned to look at younger boy, her hands resting at her hips as she shook her head.

"Not exactly Hiro." Pointing towards the bleachers, situated all around the pool, she smiled. "Go sit there. Both of you."

As the two boys took their seats in the very firs rows Sakura took a deep breath before crossing her arms across her chest and smiling nervously.

"So I know I've been rather vague about my project with you guys but its something that had to be done." She looked up to see the two brothers looking at her. Hiro with a slightly confused look on his face while Tadashi smiled at her in an encouraging manner. A small shy smile pulled at her lips as she continued.

"I wanted to do this project by myself because I wanted to make myself believe that I am capable of doing robotics on my own and also I-"

"W-wait! Wait Wait!"

The female was cut off when Hiro stood up from his seat his hands held up. Both adults looked at him

"This isn't because of what _he_ said is it?"

A short laugh of disbelief escaped him.

"Cuz if it is then I'm gonna have to go give him a piece of my mind." The boy growled out, a scowl on his face as he started to walk towards the exit, his strides firm and determined for a 14 year old but was pulled back in a headlock by his older brother.

"Tadashi let go!" He grunted as he tried to pull away from his brother's grasp.

"Don't you think you've caused enough trouble tonight, kiddo?" His older brother said, his face showing no signs of trouble at the struggling boy. Hiro humphed before slumping back in place. Tadashi ruffled his hair, grinning, as Hiro pouted and crossed his arms across his chest. Sakura gave a small laugh as Hiro batted his brother's hand away. Walking over to the younger boy she crouched down to his level and shook her head.

"You don't have to worry about that Hiro!" She reassured him as she pushed some of his hair out of his face. Hiro looked at her still scowling. Sakura shook her head once before getting up and grinning, her eyes shining with excitement.

"Maybe this will cheer you up!"

The young scientist flipped at her left wrist where a small lid clicked open from the rash guard and a small hologram screen came up. Sakura turned to look at the two boys looking at her with different expressions on their faces. Tadashi's clearly read impressed while Hiro was staring at the hologram with his mouth slightly open and his eyes wide. Smothering a giggle she quickly touched the pad of her right thumb lightly against the hologram. The Hologram beeped once before shutting down all by itself and going back inside her wrist. As soon as the lid clicked shut something began to happen to her suit. The lines going along the length of her suit started to glow a light blue. The light pulsated a bit in the beginning but then became steady and the young girl stood there with her suit glowing. Spinning around once, to give the boys a full view of her suit, she smiled.

"Well? What do you think?"

"This is so cool!" Hiro immediately leaped to his feet and began to look at the suit from every angle.

"How did you get the hologram? What kind of lights did you use in the suit exactly? Are they like made from the fluid in those glow in the dark sticks we played with? And is it even possible to sew it into a suit which is skin tight? Obviously its not impossible since you've done it!" Reaching up he took of the girl's head band. "And is your head band made from the same material as well and-

"Woah! Woah! Hiro slow down!" Tadashi laughed as he stood up. Sakura was pursing her lips to keep herself from laughing at the younger boy's excitement. A small laugh escaped her, nevertheless, as she grinned at Hiro, who continued to examine the headband, muttering scientific things under his breath.

"You look like a firefly Sakura!"

The girl turned to glare playfully at the older boy who shrugged lightly. Waving a hand in his direction, the girl flipped her hair at him before speaking, her voice adopting a more haughty tone.

"Oh please Tadashi! What do you know about fashion." Tadashi chuckled lightly under his breath as he took an almost involuntary step forward.

"Enough to know that I would look stupid walking around glowing." Sakura could feel the corner of her lips turning upwards in a smile as she looked at the older Hamada standing a few feet away from her.

"Please! This is the next big fashion breakthrough. Go with the Glow." She proclaimed. He smirked.

"And Wasabi's work bench is a mess."

Grinning the girl stuck her tongue out at him while he playfully rolled his eyes at her, the right corner of his lips tilted into a smile.

_She really liked that smile of his._

Light brown eyes blinked.

"What?"

_Oh crap!_

_She hadn't said that out loud had she?!_

Violet eyes blinked meeting light brown.

"What?" She frowned, trying to make it as of she hadn't said anything, (had she even said anything? Best to act ignorant than anything.) She looked behind her to see Hiro still examining her head band, oblivious to the two adults. Tadashi was frowning at her when she turned to look at him. Suddenly he just shook his head, a sheepish smile on his face as he took of his hat.

"Nothing! I just thought you said something." He ran his hand through his hair once before placing his hat on top of them again, his smile still on his face.

His smile really was nice. (At least she hadn't said that out loud!)

Shaking her head to get rid of the sudden thought (where had it come from anyway?) she plucked her head band from Hiro, putting it on her head again. Placing her hands on Hiro's shoulders she guided him to stand next to his brother.

"Now, stand there!"

Hiro nodded once as he put his hands in the hoodie of his pockets. Tadashi imitated him by putting his hands in the pocket of his jeans. Rolling her eyes at the one of the many similarities the boys shared she took a couple of steps back. Her posture straight, her arms hanging loosely at her sides she took a deep breath before closing her eyes.

For a while it was silent, beside Sakura's deep breathing. Slowly the blue lines along her suit as well as the little circles began to glow faintly and then more brightly. The two brothers watched her as she slowly started to raise her arm at her side.

"Woah!"

The older girl opened her eyes, her arm raised at shoulder level, to see the two boys looking at the pool. Her eyes snapped there as well.

A huge grin split across her face, eyes shining with excitement as she tried her best not to yell out loud with joy.

Barely a few inches away from her hand was a small pillar of water, rising up from the pool.

She wiggled her fingers a bit and the water copied her movements the topmost part of the pillar moving along with her fingers. A small laugh escaped her as she twirled her finger and the water twirled with her. Her eyes snapped to look at the Hamada brothers who were staring at the pool their mouths slightly open. Suddenly smiling mischievously she flicked her hand in their direction. The water followed her movement as it flew through the air, splashing the brothers in the face, effectively snapping them out of their dazed state.

"Hey!"

Sakura laughed as the both spluttered and coughed. A small smile crept up onto Hiro's face before he voiced his thoughts the same time his brother did.

"How did you do that?!"

As the boys looked at her with identical faces of amazement she shook her head, smiling slightly.

She might as well call home and tell them she was going to be late tonight.

This was gonna be one hell of a interrogation.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Well I have introduced her Project but the reason behind it will be given in the next to next chapter. I know it seems like something from Avatar: The Last Airbender, but once I explain how she does it all I hope you won't think I took the idea from there or any place else. This is entirely my little idea. The whole concept was derived from one video I saw a couple months ago. Also I wanted to ask you guys whether the way I write is ok or not. I think that I get sloppy at times. And what are your opinion on Sakura so far? Please Please Review and tell me what you think! Your opinion matters a lot to me. Thank you! Until next time - Hestia28**_


	6. And The Walls Come Crumbling Down

_**A/N: Hello everyone. Sorry for the slight delay but exams and final projects do come first. So in this chapter we get a little insight on Sakura's past. Thank you again for all the Reviews, Alerts, Favorites and Follows. :) Look for the longer A/N at the end of the chapter. :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Think if I asked I would get Disney for Christmas? Ha! Wouldn't that be a miracle.<strong>

* * *

><p>No one seemed to notice the young girl, her hat pulled down over her eyes, as she made her way through the crowded pathway. Her head was lowered, one hand gripping the shoulder strap of her bag, while the other was pushed into the pocket of her jeans. The air was bitter, making people shiver and huddle further into their coats. She was just wearing a denim jacket, opened at the front, over her white shirt and yet she wasn't feeling the cold. Or rather she couldn't feel the cold. The cold that she was feeling came from inside her. That cold was much bitter. More numbing.<p>

_Numbness._

Her whole body was numb as she walked along the pavement. Her once fair skin seemed paler. Her teeth were constantly biting down on her lower lip, as if she were keeping herself from just bursting out and saying something that she didn't want anyone to hear. Her ears were ringing with what she had heard last before her brain had stopped to process anything else. The words were going around and around inside her head. Memories she had never looked at before were floating around in her brain. As her mind's eye came across one particular memory, she bit down on her lip harder. Laughter filled with nothing but happiness rang in her ears. But even than those words were persistent.

_They're not coming back._

_They're not coming back._

_They're not coming back._

_They're not coming back._

Over and over inside her mind, they rang like a mantra, the whole day. She shook her head vigorously.

_The whole day._

She had gone through the whole day like this. Like nothing had happened. But isn't that what people did?They went on with their lives even after getting tragic news like the one she had received just this morning.

_Didn't they? _

Never having faced any sort of tragic news before the eleven year old didn't know how to feel. At the moment she had so many emotions raging inside her that she was surprised that she hadn't burst from all of them combined.

_Anger._

_Sadness._

_Worry._

_Confusion._

_What was she supposed to feel?_

But she was going to get through this. She was going to get over all of this. She was not going to cry. She would move on with her life because life waited for no one.

So lost was she in her thoughts that she didn't even see the person she walked into. Stumbling back in surprise the girl quickly looked up, pulling her hat off her head to look the person in the face and somehow finding her voice, to apologize to whoever it was.

"I-i'm sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Sakura?"

"Oh hello, Miss Hamada."

The older woman smiled at the younger girl as she stood outside her little cafe. Sakura managed to smile back, but even to her it seemed more of a painful grimace then a smile. Somehow, and she would wonder later, the older woman seemed to notice something was wrong because her brow creased in a soft frown and she regarded the girl carefully, her expression concerned.

"Sweetie, are you alright?"

The girl nodded her head, her pony tail bobbing up and down with the movement as she did, forcing her smile to widen.

"I'm fine, Miss Hamada." Her voice came out broken in several places.

**Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar.**

Clearing her throat she retracted her smile a little bit, taking a deep breath as she did.

"I'm fine!" She repeated.

No she was not alright!

_She wanted to scream! To yell! To break things! She wanted to curl up in a ball and sob loudly!_

_She wanted to scream at the people who had left her! At her guardian! At the people! At the world!_

**What had she done to deserve this? What bad thing had she done that she was being punished like this?**

As the many thoughts and emotions raged inside Sakura's mind, heart and body, Cass Hamada regarded the young girl, with concerned eyes. This was not the girl she had met a few days ago. The Sakura she had met was hyper, cheerful and loud, with a mischievous twinkle in her eye. This Sakura was none of those things and the only things she _could_ detect in her eyes were anger, confusion and most of all sadness. Her shoulders were hunched and she looked like she was carrying the weight of the world on them. Light brown eyes suddenly widened with realization when her mind clicked to the one thing James had asked her when they had met.

**_"How do you tell an eleven year old girl that her parents are dead?"_**

Her heart plummeted as she looked at the girl. The poor girl looked like she was about to break down at any moment. Her bottom lip showed a hint of redness where they had been in a vice-like grip by her upper teeth. She was blinking rather rapidly, a tell-tale sign that she was blinking back tears. And her eyes! They looked so hollow, so sad and full of anger that the cafe owner felt like she was looking at her herself when her mother had died.

Without even thinking or comprehending what she was doing Cass placed her hand on the girl's shoulder, giving it a squeeze. Violet eyes filled with surprise looked up at her. The brown haired woman simply nodded, a sad smiled etched across her features as her eyes shone with sympathy and sadness.

Sakura didn't know what it was. Maybe it was just the whole situation finally getting to her. Or maybe she was just tired. Maybe she had lost the battle inside her and just had to let all those feelings raging inside her out.

Or maybe it was just the look Cass Hamada was giving her, full of sympathy, sadness and understanding.

Whatever it was she finally broke.

Lips still pulled up in a smile, her eyes filled with tears but she quickly squeezed them shut.

_She was not going to cry._

_She was not going to cry._

_She was not going to cry._

_She was not going to cry._

She stood there for a second, her eyes closed, tears slipping down her cheeks, regardless of the command she kept repeating in her head. Suddenly she felt a pair of arms encircle her shoulders. As soon as she felt the warmth of another body hit her, she crumbled. A loud and pitiful sob escaped her as she all but fell against the older woman tears streaming down her cheeks.

Cass Hamada tightened her arms around the younger girl. Her own eyes filled with tears as she listened to the girl sob in her arms. Once, there had been a time, when she had been in the same situation. But at that time it had been her who had been crying while her brother held her. Their mother had died after fighting cancer for six months and it had been her brother who had held her and comforted her. Just like she was holding Sakura now. She had held Tadashi and Hiro just like this when their parents, her brother and sister-in-law, had died. Hiro had been too young to understand and had fallen asleep in her arms, while Tadashi had shed tears in the beginning before he too had drifted off as well. She had stayed in that position the whole night, holding her two nephews. And now here she was again. This time holding a girl who was almost a complete stranger to her. But right then it wasn't what was important. The girl needed someone. Someone she could cry in front of and spill all her sorrow to without feeling scared. And if she was that someone, Cass thought to herself as she stroked the girls head in a soothing manner, then so be it.

"They're not coming back!" Sakura whispered, through her tears. Cass could only tighten her arms around the girl more as she whispered apologies and soothing words into her hair.

_Her parents were dead and they were never coming back._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Alright so! In this chapter I introduced a bit of a Cass and Sakura bonding. And I know it seems a bit typical but hear me out. See Sakura is a tough girl who thinks that she can take on the world by **_**_herself. Even when her parents were alive she though the exact same thing. Here she thinks that she would get over the news of her parents death quite fast but this little tactic is just her way of bearing with the pain inside her. And she broke down in front of Aunt Cass and not her guardian James because she does't want to appear weak, in her opinion, in front of the people she love. A lot of people do that. They talk about their pain with total strangers and sometimes even cry in front of them but never their loved ones. And Sakura is no exception. Her stubbornness is one of the many flaws she has. You'll see as you go along. :) _**

_**And i**__**f you guys have any confusions whatsoever about anything regarding the story so far you can always ask and I will be more than happy to answer you guys. Thank you for reading and please Review! :) Till next time - Hestia28**_

_**PS: How many of you have seen Di Gata Defenders?**_


	7. The Project Part 3

_**A/N: Well the winter holidays are here so i'll have more time to write. Yay! :) So this chapter gets a little complicated because Sakura is going to explain her project in this one. Little bit of banter here and there, hopefully it'll be understandable and you will like it. Call me a geek (i am a geek anyway :) but I loved writing the whole procedure of the project out. :) Anyway enjoy! And please please please read the A/N at the end of the chapter.**_

_**PS: The words I have underlined are the words Sakura is writing on the board. **_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Owning Disney is number one on my wish list.<strong>

* * *

><p>Sakura grunted as she and Tadashi wheeled her giant chalkboard into the centre of her lab. As he pushed the giant board Tadashi grumbled.<p>

"Why can't you just request a holographic board like all the other normal robotics students here?" He asked. Sakura heaved a breath as she gave the board a final push positioning it where she wanted to.

"Because, and I have told you this before, I like these boards." She answered as she grabbed a jar filled with different colored chalks and setting it on a small stool standing next to the chalkboard. Hiro hummed under his breath, his arms crossed across his chest, as he walked behind the giant board.

"And you also like to draw aliens that breath fire?" He asked before flipping the board to reveal a crudely drawn alien with fire coming out its mouth. Tadashi raised an eyebrow at the drawing.

"Fred been hanging out here?" He asked as he glanced at his friend, who shrugged as Hiro emerged from underneath the board and looked at the drawing as well.

"He was talking non-stop about some new comic he had gotten. It was starting to get a bit too much and a little bit annoying, considering I was trying to meditate. So I had to keep him busy, hence," She waved at the alien. "The drawing."

"Why were you meditating? Hiro asked as he turned to look at the older girl. The girl shrugged.

"Part of my project. Now go sit both of you!" As she flipped the board to get to the clean side the boys made themselves comfortable. Hiro sat on the toolbox he had been sitting on before, while Tadashi took Sakura's desk chair flipping it and sitting down, resting his arms on the back of the chair.

Sighing once the young scientist twisted a loose strand of hair between her fingers before clearing her throat and beginning.

"Well I found the idea for this project when I was reading this history book, where they were talking about how people could control the elements only through their Will Power." She walked forward as she talked picking up a book from her desk and holding it up to show the boys.

"I did a little digging and I found out that they were able to do that because of their High level of Conscious as well as the magnetic frequency of the Earth. In the book it said that how we think effects the magnetic frequency of the Earth, which then effects the object letting us control it." As she talked the young scientist walked towards the chalkboard, picking up a chalk along the way.

"So then I thought that if the Magnetic Frequency of the Earth are effected because of how we think and act why can't we control them through our brain?" Light tapping filled the silence of the lab as the girl wrote the key words on the board.

"And all I needed to control these Frequencies," Here she underlined the word. "Was one basic thing. And that was a high conscious level." She continued, drawing a circle around the word as she did. Glancing back to see the boys looking at her with expressions of confusion she nodded. "And I'll tell you why in a bit."

"Now to gain that level I started to meditate and doing the whole spiritual Buddha thingy as Gogo called it." She added rolling her eyes and giving a small smile.

"Anyway after two whole years of meditation, yes Hiro it took that long and let me tell you it was not easy at all, I was able to achieve a higher level of conscious than the average human being." A proud smile played across her lips as she dwelled on her little success for a few seconds before continuing.

"I once told you guys about the Third and Fourth Dimension." She said as she wrote the names on the board, not looking back. She turned around to look at the brothers.

"Did you manage to store it somewhere in those big brains of yours?" As both the boys nodded she grinned.

"Glad to see you paid attention in that little lecture of mine."

"Seemed more like entertainment to me." Tadashi muttered under his breath, causing his younger brother to snigger. Sakura's cheeks flushed at the comment.

"One time, Tadashi! One time I was more clumsier than usual!" She said her voice higher than usual as she quickly turned around and starting scribbling key words on the board.

Hiro piped up. "Actually that was the tenth ti-" He was cut off by a growl and a glare from the older girl's direction. The 14-year old gave a nervous laugh as he quickly squeaked out.

"You know what never mind." Sakura, smiled sweetly at him cast before casting one last glare at the older Hamada brother, who was still smirking, then turned back around.

"Now! As I told you both before the Fourth and the Third Dimensions exist together and yet they both have different magnetic frequencies," She pointed at the two words written on the board. "And we live in the third dimension." She made a couple of stick figures under the designated word. "Now humans with low level of consciousness, like you two knuckleheads, live in this place and can only connect with the magnetic frequency of this Dimension." She tapped the word 'Third Dimension' with her chalk.

"Of course I live here too," She continued circling a single stick figure. "But because my conscious level is higher than the average human I can feel and connect with the Magnetic Frequency of the Fourth Dimension."

"Now! The Fourth dimension is a place where the molecules, of everything, solid, liquid and gas are placed so far apart that a person's conscious can interact with them." She made tiny circles on the board placed a couple of inches away from each other.

"How you may ask. Well! The high level of consciousness is made of molecules that are placed further apart as well and because the molecules are of the same kind in the fourth as well as my brain the frequency they emit are the same and I can easily connect them." She turned to look at the completely baffled expressions on the boys faces. Grinning she continued.

"And keep in mind that the Fourth Dimension has a Higher Frequency than the Third Dimension." She made a short note in a corner of the board as she spoke.

Turning back around she clapped her hands in front of her. "Anyway! Long story short! I was able to get the frequency reading of the fourth dimension and program it into my head band. My brain can now, and any brain no matter what level of conscious they posses, with the help of the headband, pick up high level of frequencies, which automatically helps the brain to connect with the Magnetic Frequencies of the Fourth Dimension in the environment around a person. The lines along my suit emits a small amount of Magnetic Frequency that attracts the molecules of the object I want to manipulate like a magnet." A triumphant smile played across her lips as she concluded holding her arms out in a ta-da motion.

"Which then allowed me to move the water!"

The few second silence was broken by Tadashi standing up and applauding his friend. "Outstanding!" He grinned as Sakura shrugged her shoulders sheepishly.

"That was amazing!" Hiro exclaimed as he leapt to his feet, clapping as well. Sakura smiled happily as she sighed with relief. "Although I do have one question."

Hiro and Sakura both turned to look at Tadashi as he frowned in confusion.

"Why this invention though?"

Hiro looked at his brother in surprise, as he continued to look at his friend. Sakura's eyes flashed with sadness but she managed to wave her hand in a nonchalant manner.

"It just popped into my head is all!" She gave a short laugh. Tadashi looked at her an eyebrow raised as Hiro merely shrugged and grinned.

"Hey Sakura! Did I tell you that I'm gonna go for SFIT?" Violet eyes widened in surprise as they snapped to look at the younger boy.

"Oh My God! You didn't!"

Tadasho grinned in triumph as he stood up to stand next to his brother, ruffling his hair.

"Yup! I inspired him into joining us!"

Sakura smiled as she ran forward, pulling on both the boys, bringing Tadashi down to her height and pulling Hiro up slightly as she hugged them both.

"I'm so happy. We're all gonna be working together now!" She muttered as she hugged them both closer.

Tadashi chuckled as he hugged her back while Hiro merely rolled his eyes, but hugged the older girl back nonetheless.

"And for the record Tadashi it was my idea!"

The older boy pulled back. "But I was the one who put it into motion."

The girl gave him a dead-panned look as she stepped away from the brothers. "Who called you in the middle of the night to tell you the idea!" She said as she walked towards the door of the swimming pool, locking it.

Tadashi rolled his eyes as he walked towards the door of the lab with Hiro following after him, obviously enjoying the banter.

"Who lured him here?!" He quipped his hand on the handle.

"Who said that it would work?" Sakura shot back, swinging her bag over her head as she walked across the room, turning off the lights as she passed the switch.

Tadashi rolled his eyes as he held the door open for her. "Unbelievable!" He muttered.

"No you're unbelievable!" Sakura was quick to respond as she stepped out of the lab, turning to lock it.

Hiro sighed, smiling and rolling his eyes at the two college scientists.

"Sometimes I wander who's the adult around here." He laughed.

"Zip it, knucklehead!"

Hiro only laughed at the predictable answer he got from both the adults at the same time, before walking over to his brothers mopped.

As Sakura leaned in to check if she had locked her lab properly, Tadashi, who was standing right next to her, quickly took the time to say in a low voice.

"I'll talk to you later on the project." Sakura looked up surprise written across her face. Her friend smiled at her, his eyes shining with sympathy and understanding. Sakura's face morphed into one of sadness and thankfulness as she simply nodded.

"Thank you Tadashi!" The boy only smiled back at her, his hands in the pocket of his jeans while hers played with the strap of her bag. Slowly she smiled back, suddenly feeling shy under his gaze.

* * *

><p><em>How does he always manage to know whats wrong with me?<em>

* * *

><p><em>How does she always manage to help me out with a kid like Hiro?"<em>

* * *

><p>Their little moment was broken when a loud voice called out.<p>

"Come on guys! Lets go! You can make goo-goo eyes at each other later!"

That seemed to snap the two adults out of their trance as they both exclaimed.

"Zip it, knucklehead!"

Faint blushes were dusted across their cheeks and Tadashi's ears were turning red at the tips.

Hiro only shrugged as he sat on the mopped. "Well its true!"

He was rewarded by an overly large helmet being slammed onto his head.

"Hey!" He protested as he pushed the helmet out of his eyes only to have it pushed down again, this time by his brother. Tadashi started the mopped, his own helmet in place. Sakura strapped her helmet on, as she sat behind Hiro.

The younger boy grumbled under his breath as he straightened the helmet, sitting between the two cellege students.

"Bullies!"

He was rewarded with an elbow being shoved into his stomach, lightly, by his brother and a knock on the head, by the girl he considered his sister, knocking his helmet askew. Hiro grumbled curse words under his breath as he crossed his arms across his chest, slumping down on his seat, as Tadashi started down the path towards home.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Alright you guys I need your help with two things. First is that I need ideas, prompts, snippets for this story. You guys can request what you would like to read (like more interaction with a specific character or a scenario) and I will write it out for you for these characters. Obviously I will keep to my original plot line, the movie as well as the characters past but I will try to amalgamate them in anyway that I can. :)**_

_**Second is that I am thinking of starting an all new Di-Gata-Defenders fanfic. It will be like a Season 3 which never happened but should've with new characters, good and villains, as well as a story line. I want your guys opinion on that.**_

**_I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I also hope that you guys will help me out. :) And if you have any inquiries please ask. Don't forget to Review or Request or Give your opinion. Till next time! - Hestia28_**


	8. A Kind of Grief

_**A/N: Sorry for a bit late update everyone. But a deadline at work came up and I had to meet it. Oh and before I forget Merry Christmas to anyone who celebrates it! I feel kinda weird posting this chapter up cuz its got all the family sadness and all but I gotta go with the story so..yeah….Hope you enjoy it though. I think its got a cute part in it. I thought it was cute though so -shrug- we'll see.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: Me no own.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Eleven year old Tadashi yawned as he rubbed his eyes. Somehow he had managed to fall asleep over the book he had been reading for class. For a solid four hours. He hadn't realized he was that tired. Glancing at the clock he winced when he saw that it was nine in the evening. Slumping back onto the bed, he closed his eyes, planning to go back to sleep but his stomach protested loudly. He grunted as he sat up on his bed, his book dropping onto his lap from where it had been resting on his chest. Wincing slightly when his feet touched the cold wooden floor he shifted his neck around sighing contently when it made a loud popping sound. Standing up he walked across his side of the room into Hiro's. Glancing at his brother he almost laughed out loud. For such a little person Hiro was taking up the whole bed. And he was drooling slightly. Taking note to tease his brother about that little fact later he quickly, yet quietly, descended the stairs. Halting at the bottom he stopped when he caught sight of his Aunt sitting on the couch, hand resting on the shoulder of the last person he could've imagined.<p>

Sakura.

His Aunt must've heard him come down because she looked up at him, smiling. Sakura looked up as well and Tadashi was taken aback by the sight of her bloodshot eyes and tear stained face. The girl offered a tug at her lips, which looked somewhat like a smile, as his aunt spoke up.

"Oh Tadashi! You're finally up!" She sat up straighter. "Would you like me to make something for you?"

Snapping his eyes away from the girl sitting on the couch Tadashi shook his head as he walked over to the small kitchen. "No, its alright, Aunt Cass. I'll just make a sandwich and go back up again."

"Oh no, Sweetie let me!" The older woman jumped up from her seat and walked over to him.

"Really Aunt Cass theres no need." He started to protest as he picked up the bread from the corner of the counter and placed it in front of him. But his Aunt quickly pulled at his arm.

"I think I have a couple of sandwiches left down in the cafe. Why don't we go get them." And without further-ado the woman pulled her nephew, gripping his hand, tugging him down the stairs. "Sakura honey why don't you help yourself to anything from the kitchen. I'll be right back." She called back before tugging Tadashi with her down the stairs.

"Aunt Cass! Whats going on? What's Sakura doing here?" Tadashi asked as he followed his Aunt down the stairs. His aunt dropped his hand, turning towards him biting her lower lip as her eyes shot towards the stairs, filled with worry.

Tadashi frowned. "Aunt Cass? Is something wrong?"

His Aunt looked at him once before taking a deep breath, wrapping both her arms around herself.

"Its Sakura. Her parents died a few days ago and she only got the news today."

Tadashi's eyes widened with disbelief as he glanced in the direction of the stairs as well. Feelings of sympathy and sorrow washed over him as he thought of the girl sitting upstairs. He knew exactly how the girl would be feeling right now. He had been feeling the same thing not two years ago.

_Loss._

_Sadness._

_Anger._

_Confusion._

He bit his lip as he looked back at his Aunt who was wiping her eyes with the apron she still wore.

"Is she all alone now?"

Tadashi asked his voice a bit hollow. The brown haired woman shook her head.

"No, the man who took her home, James, is her legal guardian now. But other then that her parents were the only family she had."

Glancing one more time at the stairs she looked back at her nephew. "Tadashi I want you to stay with her for awhile. I need to go call her guardian. Its getting late and I'm sure he's worried about her."

The boy nodded, before frowning in confusion. "How're you gonna call him?"

His aunt grinned at him before winking. "I have my ways." When Tadashi didn't move from his spot she sighed. "He teaches at a dance academy. Don't know which one but the number should be in the phone book." She said walking over to the phone at the counter and opening the thick yellow book. Tadashi quickly walked over to the sandwich stand picking out two before going up the stairs.

"Twenty James working in the dance category!?"

The boy laughed under his breath as he took the stairs two at a time. His aunt was going to take awhile. As soon as he caught sight of the girl sitting on the couch his insides squirmed with sadness and sympathy. Somehow she reminded him of how he had been when his parents had died.

Shoulders hunched up.

Legs tugged towards her chest.

Arms wrapped around them to keep them tucked in.

Forehead resting on her knees.

She looked so small sitting there that for a minute he had a hard time looking at her as the girl who had punched him. He walked over to the couch, putting the sandwiches down on the table and sitting down next to her. For the first few seconds they were both silent. The silence wasn't awkward. It was more companionable. Tadashi was staring straight ahead but he kept watching the girl from the corner of his eye. He was unprepared though when she spoke up.

"Hows your jaw?"

His eyes snapped towards the girl who was now staring blankly ahead. He kept on looking at her before she turned towards him.

"Tadashi?"

His name seemed to snap him out of his shocked state.

"Oh! Er...erm its alright!"

He said his hand moving to rub his jaw which was now just a simple light blue and purple. She nodded once in his direction then her eyes turned as they stared straight ahead. They both lapsed into silence again. Tadashi started to feel nervous at every passing minute. Where was Aunt Cass?! He had no idea how to handle anyone in a situation like this! Oh he knew he had to do either of two things. He could either comfort the girl by hugging her or he could leave her alone like some people preferred. If it had been Hiro or Aunt Cass he would've been able to comfort them by hugging. But he could only do that because he knew what they wanted because he knew them.

The problem here was that he didn't know Sakura.

Or her last name for that matter.

"Tadashi? When does it stop?"

His eyes snapped up to look at the girl who was still looking ahead. He had heard what she had said but it didn't stop the word slipping out of him.

"Sorry?"

She was quite but after a second turned to look at him. Her eyes were shining with tears yet they didn't fall.

"When does it stop hurting Tadashi?"

She asked again, this time with a break in her voice. The boy looked at her for a few seconds before sighing and shaking his head. He should probably lie. He should just lie and tell her that it would stop soon but that would be like he was lying to himself. Even after two years the death of his parents, still hurt him. Sometime, when he saw his school friends being picked up by their parents his heart would ache at the prospect that neither he nor Hiro would ever be able to experience all that. Taking a deep breath, refusing to look at the girl, he paused before answering.

"I-it doesn't stop Sakura." He said in a low voice.

"Oh!" His eyes shifted just in time to see her look away again. He sighed before looking in front of him again.

"But!" The girl shifted her head to look at him, just in time to see a soft smile steal across his face. "It fades away as time goes by. And sometimes, well most of the time," He turned to smile at her as he spoke. "You find and meet new people that you grow to love more."

Confused violet eyes looked at him as he continued to speak. Tadashi grinned as he thought of his Aunt and Hiro.

"Trust me. You'll see." The girl looked down as she nodded, her lower lip trembling slightly as she sniffled. She was going to cry and he knew it. He wasn't just going to sit there as she cried.

He really hoped that this wouldn't backfire on him.

Swallowing nervously Tadashi, shifted next to the girl. Leaning forward he placed his arms around her a bit awkwardly. He felt her stiffen for a second before she relaxed, leaning against him as he held her.

"Phew! I though you would hit me again if I hugged you."

A soft laugh escaped the girl and Tadashi gave himself a mental pat on the back for making her laugh even if it a bit sounded sad. Silence descended in the small room as they both sat there, with Sakura sniffling occasionally as tears slipped past her closed lids. He decided he would just keep hugging her till she stopped crying. After awhile Tadashi glanced at the girl to see that she had fallen asleep. The boy started to move his arms from around her but he had just started to shift away when she moved and frowned in her sleep. Tadashi froze. He even stopped breathing. But the girl merely shifted and kept on sleeping. Releasing the breath he didn't realize he was holding he let his arms fall on either side of him but didn't shift otherwise from fear of waking the sleeping girl. Her head was resting on his shoulder and she was leaning slightly against him. Letting his head rest on the back of the couch he closed his eyes. He really wanted to stay awake but his eyes were getting heavy again. Why was he this tired anyway? What book was he reading which made fall asleep? An essay book maybe...

* * *

><p>Cass Hamada had to give it in to her luck. She found the James she was looking for at the third try. James Brown. Easy enough to remember, she mused to herself as she dusted off a couple of jars waiting for him to come. She had gone upstairs to check on Sakura but seeing the two children had made her stop right next to the couch. Sakura next to Tadashi, sleeping peacefully. Since the moment she had seen her that day this was the first time Cass had seen her look so relaxed and peaceful. Otherwise the young girl had been very tense with utter sadness written across her face.<p>

Cass smiled as she thought of her nephew sleeping. He was a nice and sympathetic boy and she knew that he would be able to look after the girl for awhile. He had even managed to get her to fall asleep, which she had been trying to do for the past half hour without any success. So she had left the both of them there, after draping a blanket over them, and proceeded downstairs to wait for the girl's guardian to show up.

Beside the picture being painted there was just too cute to disturb.

The cafe owner shook her head as she smiled to herself. Placing the cookie jar she had been cleaning back on the shelf she turned just in time to see a familiar person knock on the glass of the door. Quickly walking past the counter she picked up the keys from the nail next to the door and opening it.

"Come on in, Mr. Brown."

* * *

><p>James had been worried sick.<p>

Sakura still hadn't come back and it was almost 9:30.

_What was he even **thinking**?_

Did he really expect Sakura to take the news well?

She was just eleven years old for Christ Sake!

* * *

><p><em>The day started out normally for them both, minus the heaviness he had been feeling in his heart for the last two days. Sakura had been chattered about the new move she wanted to try out that day. He hated to do this, hated to be the one to bring her the news, but she had to know. He stopped her just as she was about to demonstrate the step she had learnt.<em>

_And then next few minutes had been a blur._

_He had stood, leaning down so he was at her eye level and brushing her hair back from her forehead. Taking a deep breath he promised her that he was going to be there for her no matter what. Sakura simply smiled and said that she knew he was going to be there. He had promised her that when she was seven years old hadn't he. He was her godfather after all._

_Pursing his lips, eyes burning with tears, he had lowered his head before blurting out the news to her._

_"Your mom and dad aren't coming back."_

_He had looked up in time to see her smile fall from her face as she frowned in confusion. He gulped back the lump that had suddenly formed in his throat. Gripping her shoulders tightly he whispered the last words out._

_"They're not coming back!"_

_Her little face morphed from confused to horror in a matter of milliseconds as the true meaning of the statement finally got to her. Her face paled and her eyes widened as she stepped out of his grip and choked out._

_"You're lying."_

_He wished it were that way._

_That he could say that no he had gotten the wrong information and they were alive but he said nothing as he took out the letter from his pocket and held it out for her to take. Snatching it up Sakura gripped it tightly as she read the first few lines of the letter. Her body stiffened as she read. She glanced up at him once, handing the letter back to him, her hand trembling uncontrollably. He stepped towards her but she took a step back. He could see her gulping back her tears._

_"Y-you-you're lying!"_

_She screamed out looking up at him eyes burning with rage, sadness and confusion. Tears were welling up in her eyes but she blinked back refusing to let them fall. He opened his mouth to say something but the girl was already running towards his small dance room that served as her bedroom and slamming the door behind her._

* * *

><p>He had left after that. The deafening silence had gotten too much for him and he had taken his truck and gone to work. The entire day he wasn't able to erase the image from his mind. Those violet eyes always so full of joy and mischievousness now filled with anger and sadness. When he had gotten back in the evening the apartment was empty. A small note was stuck to the fridge that read: <em>'Gone for walk.'<em> He had fixed himself a cup of coffee and sat in the kitchen chair the whole day waiting for her to get back.

Hours later he was gripping the coffee mug between his fingers he glanced at the clock for the fourth time in the last ten minutes and pursed his lips in worry.

He should go out and start to look for her.

His mind made up he quickly got up from his chair at the kitchen table grabbed his jacket and keys from the hook by the door and ran downstairs towards his pick up truck. He had only just put the keys in the ignition when his phone started to blast out AC/DC's Back in Black. Not bothering to check the ID he quickly flicked it open, hoping it was his God-daughter.

"Hello?"

"Mr. James Brown?"

He frowned as he heard the person on the other side say his name. "Yes?"

"Do you by any chance know a little girl named Sakura?"

Immediately he sat up in his seat one hand gripping the steering wheel while the other clutched the phone to his ear.

"Yes! She's my god-daughter!"

The person on the other end sighed with relief. "Oh good! I found you!" Relief was evident in their tone as they continued.

"This is Cass speaking. Cass Hamada? We met at the Lucky Cat Cafe?"

James released a breath as he leaned back against his seat.

"Yes. Yes, Miss Hamada. I remember."

More importantly how could he forget!?

James was the kind of person who never forgot someone once he had met them. Most people found it rather weird but he didn't. He was very good with faces and names. In any case he was not going to be forgetting Miss Hamada any time soon. It was after all her advice that gave him the strength to tell Sakura about her parents. His heart ached at the memory but he quickly shook it off as he concentrated on the voice coming out of the phone.

"I just wanted to tell you that I met Sakura outside my cafe and I brought her inside."

James felt his tense shoulders slump as he quickly muttered under his breath.

"Thank God!" He straightened up before he spoke up.

"Is she alright?"

"You don't have to worry about her Mr. Brown. She is completely safe here although." The cafe owner's voice took a much lower and sadder tone as she continued.

"I don't know how she is emotionally."

Immediately his hand shot out to turn the key.

"I will be there in ten minutes!"

Slamming the door after him, fifteen minutes later, James strode over to the door of the cafe and knocked at the glass window.

* * *

><p>She was moving.<p>

Had she fallen asleep on the couch again?

Was James carrying her back to her room?

Her eyes opened yet they remained half closed as she looked up at the person carrying her.

James.

He looked down at her, stopping and gripping her tightly towards him.

"Go back to sleep." He muttered soothingly. Sakura frowned slightly at the unfamiliar surroundings and the scent of melting chocolate in the air.

This wasn't their home.

The sound of a bell tinkled in the air and cold wind swept at her face. As everything slowly came back to her she closed her eyes, burying her head in her godfathers warm shoulder.

"It wasn't a dream was it?"

She said her voice muffled. She didn't see him as he glanced up at the woman and boy standing at the door of cafe watching them go. Sighing loudly he shook his head.

"No love. I'm sorry it wasn't." He could feel her nod against his shoulder as she said.

"They're never coming back are they?"

A defeated sigh escaped him as he leaned against his truck still holding the girl close, one arm tightening around her torso while the other gripped her legs so she wouldn't fall. Burying his own head in her hair he blinked to stop the tears from falling.

"I'm so sorry kiddo!"

Sakura only tightened her own arms around his neck.

"Tadashi told me we'll find more people to love." She whispered her voice low and broken in places.

"Will we?"

James glanced at the small cafe seeing the small family standing there. Cass smiled at him just as Tadashi did. With a nod she guided her nephew back inside and closing the door behind her. As the lights turned were turned off and they both disappeared from view James nodded against the small head his cheek rested against.

"Yeah, kiddo." He murmured pressing a soft kiss against her head.

"We both will."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: And thats a wrap. As much of a sad chapter this was the next one is gonna be a fun one. Sakura finds out that both the brothers went to jail and she's gonna be giving them a piece of her mind. So we shall see what happen then! Think of the review as a christmas gift to me. Hehee. And I still need more prompts you guy! Thank you for **_**_reading and have a Merry Christmas! - Hestia 28_**


	9. Downtime

_**A/N: Hello everyone. And a Happy New Year to all! So sorry for the late update but I had a wedding to go to in another city and then my cousins came over and stayed for almost a week. And then I hit a writers block with this story and almost cried with frustration. So to tell you a bit about this chapter, I know you guys are waiting for something to happen and it will I promise, in the next chapter. :3 But in the meantime, this chapter gives us an insight on the relationship that the Hamada, James and Sakura share. And I do hope you like it.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Me no own.<strong>

* * *

><p>"YOU WHAT!?"<p>

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"Ouch! That hurts! That hurts!"

James chuckled under his breath at the loud shout Sakura gave, followed by the boys crying out in pain. Cass, who was sitting across from him in the small booth rearranging her scrabble tiles, smiled. The bell above the door tinkled as Sakura and the Hamada brothers walked in, rather Sakura marched in while dragging Tadashi and Hiro by their ears as they shouted their protests.

"Ow! Sakura! It hurts! Let go!"

"My ears are already big enough without you pulling on them!"

"Come on Sakura! It was no big deal." That was Hiro as Sakura dumped the both of them on a couple of stools at the counter. Both boys reached up to massage their ears.

"No big deal!?" Sakura almost screeched causing the brothers to wince at the high level of pitch aimed at their already sensitive ears.

"You were sent to jail! Do you know what this means!?"

The college student stood in front of them, gesturing with her hands as she ranted.

"This will go on your permanent record which in turn is going to effect your whole future."

Cass's face suddenly dawned with realization as she looked at the board in front of her before glancing down at her tiles. Smiling happily she picked up a few tiles and placed them on the board so the word 'Future' was spelled out. She smirked at James, who was frowning, as she wrote down her score.

"This is going to effect you when you apply for a job Tadashi!' She paused as she bit her lip. "But if I tell them that you were just trying to help Hiro! Do you think they will go with it?"

Tadashi glanced at Hiro at his side, his hand still covering his ear.

"Well-"

But Sakura cut him off. "No. They'll just think that I'm covering for you." As she started to pace, her arm wrapped itself around her chest while her hand went up as she started to chew nervously on her fingers.

"And Hiro! You're just out of School! What will this do to your record?! They'll think you're a criminal!"

James grinned as he moved a couple of tiles forward to spell the word 'Record' on the board. His opponent hummed in thought as she looked at her tiles while he wrote down his score.

"And what will happen if you ever have to go out of the country!" The young girl grabbed her pony tail and began to twist it between her hands as she continued her nervous pacing.

"They will probably check to make sure you guys don't have anything illegal with you. Of course you guys probably won't have anything but it won't stop them from checking. And it'll look so bad an-OW! SHIT!"

Sakura cursed, hoping up and down on one foot as she pursed her lips, clutching at her left foot, trying not to scream out loud. The brothers winced at the almost sickening crunch while Cass and James glanced up at the girl before Cass quickly spelled out the word 'Pain' on the board in front of her. As James returned to his game he called out with a teasing tone in his voice.

"Did you boys fail to mention that you have both been cleared of all charges?"

Sakura's eyes snapped from one brother to the other, her hand still wrapped around her throbbing foot. Her voice and face was devoid of any emotion.

"They did fail to mention that little detail." She muttered through gritted teeth. Tadashi only shrugged.

"Well if you would've listened to me I was trying to tell you that."

Sakura glared at him before sighing. Her shoulders sagged as they lost their tense posture and she seemed to slump forward, her eyes on the floor.

"I hate you guys."

James poked two tiles forward to spell out the word 'Guys' on the scrabble board.

"You worry too much, kiddo!" He quipped as his opponent leaned forward, gazing at the game in front of her. He was awarded by a glare which he ignored.

"Can you blame me?! Or Aunt Cass for that matter?! We have to look after three males who aren't capable of cooking anything edible unless you count a sandwich. And thats also because you have nothing to do with fire!"

Her sneaker clad feet made their way towards the pastry counter where she grabbed an eclair taking a huge bite out of it. Tadashi snorted as he hoped off his stool and grabbed a water bottle from the mini-fridge behind the counter.

"As if you're any better, Sakura!" He leaned forward on the counter, just as Hiro started to swing the seat of the stool from side to side causing the stool to make loud squeaking sounds.

_Squeak. Squeak. Squeak._

"Zip it Tadashi!" His friend snapped at him, her cheeks turning slightly red at the memory not noticing the chocolate and cream frosting of the Eclair stuck to her upper lip.

_Squeak. Squeak. Squeak._

"How can anyone forget that Sakura?" Hiro called from his eat. "Yo-

"Boys! Stop teasing her." Their Aunt called out, taking pity on the poor girl, while shifting her tiles trying to find a word she could use. Sakura smiled gratefully at the older woman as she licked her upper lip clean. She poked her tongue out at the Hamada brothers. Tadashi rolled his eyes while Hiro retaliated by poking his tongue back at her. Looking over at his Aunt Hiro grinned.

_Squeak. Squeak. Squeak._

"Hey Aunt Cass?"

His aunt hummed in reply to show that she was listening.

_Squeak. Squeak. Squeak._

"I've decided to go for The Nerd School." His Aunt had been in the process of placing a tile on the board when she looked up and somehow her hand slipped and the tiles went flying. James cried out at the ruined game but his opponent didn't seem to notice. With a shout of 'My Hiro is going to be a College Student' she was already wrapping her arms around her younger nephew and pulling him into a tight hug, kissing his forehead.

How she got across the room so quick was a mystery.

Hiro grunted as he tried to breath against the arms wrapped tightly around him while Sakura and Tadashi smirked at each other from across the room. James was frowning as he tried to rearrange the tiles.

"Cass! You ruined the whole game!" He whined. Cass placed one last kiss on Hiro's forehead before turning to look at the dance instructor, keeping her arms wrapped around the boy, to prevent him from escaping.

"Quit being a baby James. And anyway I've already won the game. I'm almost a hundred points above you." As the older man grabbed the paper with the scores on them, only to voice his disbelief at the fact that he had indeed been loosing, Sakura quickly whipped out her phone. Tadashi saw what she was going to do and chuckled, while Hiro glared at her. The older girl only smiled cheekily as she took a couple of shots on her camera as Cass kissed her nephew again. Hiro gently pried away from his Aunt's embrace.

"Aunt Cass I still have to get in that School." His aunt waved her hand as she shook her head. "And I don't know if they would even take me in yet or not."

"Oh! Those are just details, sweetie! They would be mad to not take you in!" She grinned.

"Your aunt's right Hiro. I mean you're the kid who knew how to fix a car when you were just eight." James grinned at him as he started to put away the scrabble tiles. Tadashi hummed in agreement where he was scrolling through Sakura's phone looking at the pictures she had just taken of Hiro, with Sakura standing next to him, making sure he didn't delete anything.

"You'll get in Knucklehead. And I'll tell you how once I get the details of the nex- What the Hell!? Sakura!?" James, Cass and Hiro snapped their heads to look at Tadashi, who was slightly red, with a horrified expression on his face, while Sakura was grinning sheepishly and clutching her phone which she had snatched out of Tadashi's hand.

"You told me you would delete all those!" He said his was getting squeaky at the end. Sakura only smiled back, cheekily.

"Aww! But my dear Tadashi, I lied." She quipped as she started to step away from her friend. Almost immediately Tadashi started to walk towards her his steps small and menacing as he growled.

"Sakura. Delete those things!"

The black haired girl shook her head, hiding her phone behind her back. "No!"

"What pictures is he talking about?" Aunt Cass asked as Hiro tried to peak at the phone in Sakura's hand only to frown when he saw the screen was black. At that moment Tadashi lunged for the girl who shrieked, quickly jumping back and running to hide behind her Godfather. Getting his balance back Tadashi went after his friend.

"Sakura delete those pictures!" He snapped, trying to get the girl who only dodged his hands and ran towards the back door of the cafe, which led out to the backyard.

"Not gonna!" She sing-songed as she yanked the door open and disappeared behind it.

"Sakura!" With one last cry Tadashi tore after her, slamming the door behind him as he did. The three occupants of the room looked thoroughly confused at what had just transpired.

"What the hell was that about?" James voiced what all of them were thinking. Cass shrugged as she turned to pull down the blinds of the cafe.

"Who knows what kind of friendship those two have!" She commented. Hiro sniggered as he grabbed his fighting bot from where he had dropped it on the floor.

"Yeah! One minute they're at each others throats and the next they're having a moment like they did in front of Sakura's lab." He laughed. James who had been in the process of picking up his keys froze.

"What moment?" He said his voice sharp. Cass only shook her head as she wiped the counter, trying to hide a small grin. Hiro shrugged completely missing the tone in the older man's voice.

"The usual. Making goo-goo eyes at each other when they have a conversation or something." He said over his shoulder as he made his way to the stairs. Climbing a couple of steps he paused before turning around.

"Do you think they've kissed yet?"

James made an odd growling sound in his throat while Cass pursed her lips to hold in her laughter at her friend's expression.

"Just go to bed sweetie." She called, laughter evident in her voice. Hiro only shrugged before climbing up the stairs tossing a 'goodnight' over his shoulder.

Cass raised an eyebrow, as she looked at James staring, or more like glaring, at the backdoor, where Tadashi and Sakura had disappeared.

"If that boy even thinks about-"

"Don't even think about it James." The dance instructor turned to look at his friend who had her arms crossed and was looking at him an amused smile playing across her lips. He opened his mouth to retort but she quickly cut him off.

"I know you worry James but they're both adults now. They know how to handle themselves." She smiled up at him from her short stature.

"And I raised Tadashi to be a gentleman when it comes to girls and Sakura is a very sensible young woman." She placed a hand on his forearm.

"They will be alright James." She said, with a tone of finality in her voice. James looked at Cass for a few moments before glancing back at the door and then sighing, letting his shoulders sag.

"I know Cass. But I just can't help worry for the both of them." He admitted. He looked at his friend.

"They boths remind me so much of Sakura's parents that its ridiculous." He said, grinning. Cass, smiled back. Her hand was still resting on his forearm but she didn't give any indication of removing it.

James sighed as he moved forward and grabbed his jacket off the peg by the cafe door.

"Well I gotta head out as well. Got a whole class of seniors coming in tomorrow." Cass grinned as she stood holding the door open for him.

"Hopefully none of them would be a cougar like the last time." She laughed. James winced at the memory as he stepped out onto the street.

"Heres hoping! Night Cass!"

The older woman waved back as he made his way over to his truck. Sighing she shut the door, locking it up behind her. Pulling down the shade in front of the glass she turned off the lights as she made her way to the stairs, looking forward to a relaxing sleep after the excitement of the day.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So I have two questions: Should James and Cass get together? Or should they just remain friends. It would be adorable to see James get all flustered and everything is they ever went out on a date and Tadashi and Hiro warning James not to hurt her ever or Hiro would do something with every piece of equipment and he would alway turn out hurt. :P**_

_**The second question is how do you guys like the pace of my story? I have a thing all planned for you guys but I need to know what you guys think of my pace first. :)**_

_**Again, sorry for the late update. Till next time! - Hestia28**_


	10. Play Date Part 1

_**A/N: Hello my lovely readers! Well here is the next chapter featuring little Sakura and Tadashi and a Hiro who has just lost his tooth. I could not resist after seeing the picture in the book Hiro's Journal. SO CUTE! Anyway look for the longer AN at the end and I do hope you enjoy. Rad on!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I own Sakura and James and some of the plot.<strong>

* * *

><p>Sakura hummed in thought as she raised the pieces or more like the remains of a dummy out of a box. Taking a deep breath she shouted over her shoulder. "Uncle James! Do we need to keep the dummy we used for target practice?"<p>

"No! Toss it out!" He called back to her from the other room. The eleven year old shrugged before quickly closing the box and tossing it away.

**THUD!**

As she moved to the second to last box her guardian entered the room carrying a black gym bag. Placing it in a growing pile of 'Useful Items' as dubbed by them both he turned to her. "Sakura! I found the laser tag guns!"

Without looking up from where she was sifting through the CDs in the box she nodded. "Good! We can play later!"

James hummed in reply as he surveyed the room. "Hopefully they still work!" He was in the process of picking up the umbrella stand and place it near the door when the girl called out.

"Uncle James! Do we really need to keep all these magazines of trucks?" The man snapped around to look at her, then shook his head before

"Hey! I let you keep your superhero magazines don't I?" He said. He heard the girl sigh in exasperation.

"Comics, Uncle James! They are called comics. And they are awesome and classic!" Her god-father looked up from where he was collecting his magazines from the floor.

"Well my Trucks are classic for me!" He shot back, stacking the magazines and dumping them on the shelf. The girl placed her hands on her hips where she was sitting.

"At least throw out the old ones. They're falling apart!" James narrowed his eyes at the eleven year old.

"Don't you dare touch them Sakura! Or I will burn your poster of that guy wearing tights!" He watched in satisfaction as her eyes widened a little, before she humphed and turned back to her box.

"His name is Nightwing Uncle James! And he is not wearing tights. He's wearing a spandex!" She said her voice taking on a haughty tone as she talked. Her god-father smirked.

"What is he gay!?"

A laugh escaped him as he caught sight of the furious expression on his charge's face.

"Uncle James!"

He continued to laugh while Sakura huffed as she tossed another single sock she had found in the box she had been sifting through.

"Really Uncle James! How many single socks do you own?"

"Blame the elves alright! They hide them from me."

Sakura rolled her eyes as she tossed aside her empty box and turned to another.

"Is that really your excuse?"

James frowned as he pushed at a book shelf, trying to set it against the wall.

"Don't you start!" He snapped, his voice strained as he pushed. Sighing at her god-father's excuse the eleven year old got up.

"I'm gonna go bring in the last of the boxes." She called over her shoulder. The dance instructor only replied with a grunt as he pushed the bookshelf in its place.

* * *

><p><em>It had been almost a month since the day James had told Sakura about her parents. It had been a very difficult time for them. James had not found himself enjoying his dance lessons and for the first time in over fifteen years he was completely friendless.<em>

_And then there had been the funeral._

_God the funeral!_

_The empty caskets._

_The few people._

_The meaningless consolations._

_Those purple eyes with the haunted look in them._

_He was just as effected but not as effected as the daughter._

_After the funeral Sakura went about her daily life like nothing had happened. She went to school every morning, ate and slept, did her homework and projects in time. _

_But that was all she did. _

_As soon as she got home she would usually lock herself in her room for almost and hour or two. She stopped dancing. She even stopped reading the thick volumes of Robotics History like she always did. There was a vacant look in her eyes and she would just sit on the couch staring into nothing. Sometimes, when James got home the TV would be on, with a robotic documentary of some sort with the girl staring at it in an almost mechanical way. Usually when James couldn't find her in the mornings he would go check the apartment next to his and see Sakura curled up in her parents bed, her cheeks stained with tear tracks, clutching a pillow to her chest. She refused to go inside the apartment during the day and James usually carried her back to her room in his apartment. Even though she ate as much as she was able to her face still had a slightly gaunt look. There were bags beneath her eyes and her usually large purple eyes seemed larger on her small face. _

_James had started to worry about her. But he didn't know what he could do. So he had just tried to be there for her. Just as he had promised. And just how Cass Hamada had advised him. Making sure she ate properly and coming in to tuck her in every night and kiss her goodnight. Sitting with her for two hours at times while she stared at the television withe the Documentary playing out. He would usually fall asleep at times, during the show and would wake up to find his god-daughter gone and a blanket draped over him. One day he had left a piece of chocolate at the kitchen counter, just like her dad used to. When he got back from work the chocolate piece was still there but it was in half. She would take a bite and than leave the other half for her father and she had done the same with him._

_He had received an angelic smile from her that day._

_And she had been in high spirits the whole of the next two days as well. But the most change in her came two weeks later._

_After two weeks the eleven year old had asked him during breakfast when they were moving into the new apartment above their new Studio. He had been taken aback by the sudden question. For a full two minutes he had stared at the girl who had stared right back before he had shook his head and had told her that he would get to it that morning. They had sold his apartment as well as her parents._

_He had seen the look in her eyes when she had signed the contract that broke the lease for the apartment. It had been her home. What he didn't know was that the girl was thinking nothing of the sort._

_The apartment had not felt like her home since her parents had died. It felt emptier and she had not liked it at all. Maybe it was best to move in a new place where nothing would remind her of her parents every time she entered a room._

_So here they were. New apartment. New neighborhood._

* * *

><p>She had just stepped out of the Studio when she caught sight of a familiar face on the pavement on the other side of the road.<p>

Tadashi.

Scratch that, two familiar faces.

Hiro was with him as well, bouncing on his feet as he went his voice carrying itself with the wind making Sakura smile at the excitement and happiness it carried. She had not seen the brothers or their aunt in almost a month but it was rather hard for her to forget about either of them. They had been complete strangers but even then they had all helped her out in a way she had never thought. Especially Cass Hamada and Tadashi. She had been meaning to go over and thank them for their help, and return the clothes she had borrowed from them, which she had washed and ironed herself and folded neatly to return when she could. But since the moving she had not had the time.

She would now….

Suddenly as if he were sensing someone was looking at him, Tadashi looked up. Their eyes met and he stopped walking, pulling his brother to a halt as well. His face was emotionless at first and so was hers. But that changed when she lifted her hand in a wav and the corner of her mouth lifted in a small smile. Tadashi smiled at her as well and waved back. Hiro looked to where his brother was waving, and even from where Sakura stood she could see his little face light up under his mop of untidy hair as he waved at her energetically. Suddenly feeling slightly braver Sakura motioned with her hand telling them to come over. Tadashi gripped Hiro's hand tightly as he walked the last few steps to the curve where the pavement ended and carefully started to cross the road.

Meanwhile Sakura grunted as she lifted the last box from right outside the Studio entrance doors.

_Why did she have to have such thick books?_

She had just managed to get a good grip on the box when her fingers slipped and the box landed on her foot with an almost sickening crunch.

_Why did she have to wear flip flops that day?!_

Her books were spilled out everywhere and her lips pursed shut as she screamed, her eyes squeezing shut involuntarily. Of course the scream was muffled but was nothing compared to the pain in her foot that she now clutched.

"Are you alright?"

She opened her eyes, blurred by a few tears of pain. She could only see a blurry figure standing a few feet away from her. Waving her hand she tried putting her foot on the ground.

"No, its alright I've got i-OUCH!" As soon as she had placed her weight on her foot pain had shot up her leg and she had lifted her foot letting it dangle in the air while balancing herself on one leg. She looked up seeing a familiar pair of brown eyes look down at her questioningly, she smiled sheepishly.

"I guess you could help."

Tadashi only smiled as he picked up a couple of books. Still bouncing on her good foot Sakura pushed the door open as the boy carried them inside the Studio. Sakura hobbled after him, with little Hiro at her side, gripping her arm making sure she would not fall.

"So do you often injure yourself or was that an accident?" Tadashi asked as he deposited his armful of books at the reception desk right near the entrance. Sakura groaned as she placed her foot on the floor again, only to pick it up again, as she plopped down on one of the waiting benches for the parents.

"Gee! I wander what gave me away." She rolled her eyes, a small smile playing across her lips, despite the pain.

"Thakura look it! Look it!" Hiro pulled at the sleeve of her shirt to get the older girl's attention. She smiled at him as he stood in front of her.

"Yes Hiro? What is it?" The little boy looked at her and smiled, showing the gap between his two front teeth. He pointed at the gap.

"I lothd my tfooth." He lisped not being able to say the 's' or the 'o' properly due to the gap. Sakura gasped.

"Oh my Hiro! This means that you're all grown up." Hiro grinned at her as his older brother dropped a pile of books next to them.

"Yeah! And the toofth fffairy came at night and lefft a quarterf under my pillow." He said fishing out a shiny quarter from his pocket. Sakura giggled as the child showed her his little treasure.

"Its very shiny Hiro." She nodded. Hiro grinned at her when suddenly his eyes snapped towards the book pile next to the eleven year old.

"Robothsh!" Sakura and Tadashi both turned to look at the book that had caught the attention of the little boy. Sakura smiled as she pulled the book out.

"Yes Hiro! This is a book about ever machine that has ever been made. Its why its called Robots." She held up the book in front of her to show the little boy. Hiro's brown eyes widened with excitement.

"Can I look at it?" Sakura had only opened her mouth to reply when Tadashi cut her off.

"Hiro! What do we say when we want something?" His tone was stern, or as stern as it could get with his younger brother. Hiro huffed, a little whistling sound escaping from between the gap in his teeth.

"Can I look at the book Thakura? Pleath?" Tadashi nodded in approval while Sakura just handed over the book to the little boy who grabbed it and promptly sat down right where he was standing to look at it.

"I didn't know you were interested in robots."

Sakura looked up at him where he stood next to her, smiling. She shrugged.

"My parents both worked in the field." At the mention of her parents her heart clenched painfully but she ignored it as she continued. "Guess I picked it up with all the books lying around huh?" She grinned.

Tadashi looked at her, his head tilted slightly. Sakura looked back at him.

"What?"

The boy shrugged.

"Nothing. Just this is the first time I've heard a girl say she likes robots!" Sakura pursed her lips as she scowled.

"Well thats because most girls like to stay inside and play with their dolls." She said shuddering with disgust.

"Wheres the fun in that? Its way more fun to get your hands dirty with all the motor oil!" She said almost gleefully looking up at the boy.

"I have ten Make your own Robots Kit! And all of them are the original editions too!"

Tadashis seemed to perk up at what she was saying his eyes shining with disbelief.

"You've got the tenth edition as well?" He exclaimed. Sakura nodded proudly.

"Yup! And it has all the new features in it! And you get to build the remote control as well and decide what features your robot will have!"

Tadashi's eyes widened. "Woah!" He muttered. Suddenly Sakura seemed to get an idea.

"Hey! I haven't opened mine yet! We could both build it together if you want!" Tadashi's cheeks hurt from the huge smile he gave but right now he didn't care.

"Really?! That would be so cool!"

Sakura grinned.

"Is it alright with your aunt if I come over though?" She asked a bit tentatively. She didn't want to go where she would disturb somebody. Tadashi only shook his head.

"No! Its alright. Aunt Cass wouldn't mind. Why don't we meet up this Saturday in the afternoon?" He said eagerly. Sakura nodded.

"Sure! I'll meet you at the cafe then?"

Tadashi grinned. "Awesome!" He suddenly seemed to catch sight of the clock hanging on the wall ticking away. He checked his own watch.

"Uh oh! We gotta head home now! Come on Hiro!" He said yanking on his brother's arm who was still too immersed in his book to notice anything. Hiro pouted as he got up and closed the book.

"You can keep the book Hiro!" Sakura offered. Hiro's little face lit up at the permission.

"Thankth Thakura!" He said hugging the book to his little chest. "I'll keep it thafe. I promith!" Sakura only smiled as the little boy turned, opening the book again and started riffling through it, trying to find the page he had been last.

"Hey Sakura?" The eleven year old to turned to look at the older boy looking at her rather nervously.

"Erm...A-are you ok now?" He blurted out. Sakura could see genuine concern in those brown eyes so she smiled, a bit sadly, yet smiled nonetheless.

"Yeah!" She nodded, crossing her arms across her chest. "I'm fine Tadashi. Thank you." Tadashi smiled at her as well.

"Tadathi! Leth go!" His older brother shook his head at the impatience in his voice and walked after him as he stood at the entrance, holding the door open.

"Tadashi?" The eleven year old turned to look at the girl looking at him, biting down on her lips nervously.

"I-I just wanted to say thanks." Her cheeks turned red only slightly, as she licked her lips nervously. "For, you know, hugging me when I was crying."

Tadashi could feel his ears and cheeks burn at the memory that suddenly sprang up in his mind. He only shrugged as he quickly smiled at her.

"Anytime Sakura." The girl looked up her eyes shining with confusion. As if realizing what he had just said Tadashi's cheeks flushed red and he quickly yanked his little brother out with him.

As he led his little brother down the street towards the cafe he wandered what kind of a friend would she be if they ever did become friends. He wanted to be friends with her. She had helped his brother out and she was interested in Robots as well, which was very rare to find because there were only a few children who took interest in them.

Meanwhile Sakura was picking up her books and walking up the stairs to her room. But she was thinking something along the lines of what the boy was thinking at the moment as well. But her thoughts were being processed due to another reason.

_'Anytime Sakura!'_

"Did that mean he wanted to be friends with her?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: And that was the chapter. I wanted to lay down the final foundation of their friendship now we can progress! Thank you all sooooo much for your reviews and follows and **_**_favorites. Really made my day. :) And before I forget!_**

**_Thank you sooooo much to shadowshunter12, Summoning Secrets and ForteEXMaster for your opinions. It made me reach my decision of keeping Cass and James friends but I MIGHT just add a bit of something for James which will prove beneficial for Sakura and Tadashi in a way. But I am not telling what of course. Thank you sooo much for your lovely reviews. :) And:_**

**_shadaowshunter12: You will get to know what the pictures were in the next chapter. ;)_**

**_Summoning Secrets: I'm glad you liked the Scrabble bit. I really thought that hey! If Tadashi and Hiro can be geniuses why not Cass so I opted for Scrabble :3 _**

**_ForteEXMaster: Your comment about the main focus really got my attention. Thank you for reviewing some sense into me lol. :)_**

**_Again hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review and tell me what you think! And people I still need prompts. I've only gotten one about Sakura, Honey and Gogo interaction time and a nickname for Sakura from bukalay. And I will do it as soon as this story allows me to. Thank you for the prompt :) _**

**_You can tell me the ideas now and I will start making a list so that I can put them into the chapters! So get prompting everyone. Till next time! -Hestia28_**


	11. The One With The Flashback

_**A/N: Next Chapters here folk! Its split into two parts cuz I didn't want things to become confusing for you guys. Hope you enjoy this chapter! **_

_**PS: The para in italics is a flashback.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Me no own!<strong>

* * *

><p>"I told you to delete those photos didn't I?" Tadashi huffed as he opened the back door of the cafe and held it open for his friend to walk in. The black haired girl stalked past him, her lips pulled into a pout.<p>

"Meh, Tadashi! You're no fun." She grumbled as she flicked on the lights, setting them on dim. Tadashi rolled her eyes at her.

"Don't you pout at me! I told you to delete those photos! How did you even have them. I saw you delete them." He said, making sure to keep his voice to a minimum so as not to disturb his Aunt and brother.

"There is such a thing called copy and pasting Tadashi." She grinned at him plopping down on one of the stools at the counter. Tadashi pinched the bridge of his nose as his friend merely smiled at him.

"The one time I was acting like an idiot." He grumbled as he sat down on the stool beside her.

"Technically you act like an idiot at most times Tadashi!" The boy looked up to glare at her, while Sakura merely shrugged. Fishing her phone from her pocket Sakura turned on the home screen. She felt a small smile pulling at her lips when she looked at the picture.

Tadashi really did look like an idiot in those pictures.

But she hadn't had the heart to delete them.

He had looked so happy...

* * *

><p><em>Sakura ran through the corridors of SFIT. She tossed apologies to whoever she bumped into but didn't stop. She was feeling so happy that she felt like screaming at the top of her lungs.<em>

_She had done it!_

_She had finally been able to read the Magnetic Frequency she needed and that meant that she was almost done with her project._

_After almost a hundred tries!_

_Well technically 75 tries but who cared?!_

_She had done it!_

_She had been so happy that she had run out of her lab, looking for Tadashi to tell him the good news. The girl ran into the main lab where the students usually worked. Catching sight of a familiar blonde chemist she raced over to her._

_"Honey! Have you seen Tadashi?!" She panted out. Honey Lemon, who had been holding up a dropper over a beaker jumped slightly at the disturbance. Glancing at the girl next to her she shrugged._

_"Haven't seen him. He must be in his lab." Sakura nodded before running for Tadashi's lab._

_"Thanks Honey!" Honey waved at her retreating back then turned back to her experiment. Taking a deep breath she squeezed the dropper carefully letting a single drop fall into the beaker. The yellow liquid turned pink and the blonde grinned. No sooner had she thrown up her hands in the air with a shriek of 'It worked!' the pink liquid exploded, emitting a pink cloud and covering the young girl in a coat of pink dust._

_"Oh nuts!"_

_Sakura skidded to a halt as she almost ran by Tadashi's lab. Quickly walking forward she was about to open the door when an unfamiliar voice coming from inside the lab made her stop short._

_"Hello! I am Baymax! Your personal healthcare companion!"_

_Frowning slightly, her curiosity getting the best of her, she left the door handle to peek in from the window that Tadashi had probably forgotten to cover up. She was just in time to see Tadashi throw his arms up in the air with an excited and happy cry of "It worked!", while standing in front of a white...humanoid...thingy that looked like a huge marshmallow._

_Snapping her eyes back to the boy inside the room a giggle escaped her as she watched her best friend run around in circles, in his excitement._

_"This is amazing!" He turned his attention back to the white pillow like thing. Sakura had to clap her hand to her mouth at what the boy did next. "You work!" He exclaimed again before kissing the white marshmallow thing. A wide smile threatening to split her face she quickly fished out her phone, not wanting to miss her chance. And perfect timing as well as Tadashi had just started to dance by waving his arms around and jumping up and down like a little kid. Sakura quickly shot a few pictures through the window, making sure that the flash was off. Tadashi was too busy celebrating and yelling 'You worked!' in a sing-song voice at the top of his lungs, to notice anything. Sakura laughed when his voice broke in places as she shoved her phone back in her pocket._

_"I can't believe it!" Sakura's eyes snapped back to her friend who had stopped dancing for the moment and seemed to have reined in some of his excitement._

_"Scan me!" Sakura tilted her head confused while from inside the room a small beeping sound was heard followed by the same unfamiliar voice._

_"Your neurotransmitter levels are elevated! This indicates that you are happy!"_

_Tadashi walked towards the white marshmallow thing. "I am! I really am!" Sakura felt herself smile at the relief and happiness she heard in Tadashi's voice. He really did sound happy. A small chuckle escaped the older Hamada as he continued to look at the marshmallow._

_"Aww man! Wait till my brother and Sakura see you!" Sakura felt her heart swell with happiness. For a second she forgot why she was there herself as she just stood there, her hand resting on the window watching Tadashi._

_Did she really mean that much to him that he would want to show her something that made him this happy?_

_Inside the room an elated Tadashi continued to speak. "You're gonna help so many people buddy! So many!" Feeling more happy than he had the past few tests, he continued._

_"Thats all for now! I am satisfied with my care!"_

_Thinking that she would probably leave, and leave him to bask in his success, God knows he deserved it, Sakura stepped away form the glass window. She would tell him her news when they went home._

_She was just about to walk away when she heard her name being called._

_"Sakura?"_

* * *

><p>"Sakura? Hey!"<p>

Purple eyes blinked at the hand that was waving in front of her face.

"Huh! Wh-what?" She looked to see Tadashi waving his hand in front of her.

"You ok there? Kinda zoned out on me!" He said, his expression concerned as he regarded his friend with worried brown eyes. Sakura shook her head as she smiled. Reaching forward she took off Tadashi's hat and ruffled his hair. Tadashi protested with a 'Hey!' but didn't push her away.

"You worry too much Tadashi." She said smiling affectionately at the boy. His hair ruffled he grinned at her.

"An adventorous brother and a clumsy best friend tends to do that to a person." He said, smiling cheekily. Sakura rolled her eyes, slapping his hat back on his head, pushing the bill down to cover his eyes. Tadashi chuckled as he straightened his hat.

"Seriously though, are you sure you're ok?"

Sakura let her eyes meet his and she felt her smile drop a little as soon as she saw the concern and worry reflected in them. Pushing her lips into giving a small sad smile she nodded.

"I'm alright Dashi." She said. Tadashi only raised an eyebrow at her. She rolled her eyes at the gesture and sighed.

"Okay! Okay! I'm not alright! There happy?" She gave in as she grumbled under her breath. "I really hate it when you give me that look."

Tadashi only smirked. "As long as it works, I don't care." Sakura made a 'Tch' sound under her breath as she turned her stool around so she was facing the cafe and not the counter. Tadashi moved his stool so that he was looking at her without having to crane his neck. The two college students sat there in silence for some time, till a low soft voice broke it.

"I know that its not something I should be thinking about but sometimes I do think that maybe I am kidding myself when it comes to robotics." Tadashi looked at her, his eyes wide with disbelief as he looked at the girl. Sakura could feel her eyes beginning to prick with tears but she quickly blinked them away. Putting on a teary smile instead, the girl went on. "Sometimes I think that maybe he was right. Maybe I am not cut out to be a robotics student like my dad."

"No!"

Sakura looked up startled at the anger and outrage she heard in Tadashi's tone. He was looking at her frowning slightly his hand clenched in fists at his side.

"Hiro was right wasn't he?" He asked, his teeth clenched slightly with anger. "This is about him isn't it? And what that bastard said?" When his friend didn't reply he growled under his breath and made as if he were getting up. Sakura quickly gripped his hand and pulled him back.

"I'm trying Tadashi! I'm trying really hard to forget what he said." She pleaded, her grip on his hand not loosening.

"Well try harder!" The boy snapped back. Sakura didn't recoil from his angry tone. She just sighed and stood up, pulling him along with her. Turning to look at him the girl sighed and closed her eyes briefly before opening them again.

"Dashi! I know that you're trying hard to make me forget what he said and I know everyone else is trying to do the same thing but frankly," She shrugged helplessly. "I can't." Tadashi opened his mouth to say something but Sakura quickly placed her finger to shush him. "He said all those things Dashi but the only thing that even got to me was when he said that I will never live up to my father's brilliance." A determined gleam came into her eyes. "And that was the moment that I promised myself that I would make him realize and see that not only am I my father's daughter but I am also my mother's." She was quite for a second. "That project is as close as I can get to what my dad had done had he lived longer." She dropped her finger from where she had been holding it. "And anyway, with what I have done so far its something that I know my dad and my mom would've been proud of." She finished giving a small smile. The boy stared at her for a few seconds before shaking his head.

"You really had me worried there for a minute Sakura." He said, his tone filled with relief. Sakura shrugged as she smiled.

"Hey! You know how its my life goal to make you worry." She quipped back. Tadashi only shook his head, before wrapping his arms around the girl and pulling her towards him. Sakura wrapped her own arms around his torso as she buried her face in his shoulder just as he buried his in her hair. He inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of lavender shampoo she always used. Sakura stepped closer to her friend almost involuntarily.

"Hey Dashi! Its almost ten and its monday night."

The boy pulled back to look at his friend, not removing his arms from around her. He looked at her grinning.

"Maybe I shouldn't have shown you that place." He joked. Sakura only replied by smacking his arm lightly, her cheeks dusted with a soft blush as she smiled.

"Shut up! You like it just as much as I do." Tadashi only laughed and pulled the girl after him as he made his way to the door. Taking the keys from their hook by the door he stepped out, with Sakura right behind him. Grabbing the helmets where they were placed on top of his moped he held one out for Sakura to take. Strapping his own helmet on he got onto his mopped with Sakura getting behind him. He felt a smile take over his face when he didn't feel her arms wrap around his waist to keep her from falling off.

"Ready?" Even though he couldn't see her the girl nodded.

"Ready!" The word ended in a squeal of fright when Tadashi suddenly started the moped and jerked it forward and onto the road. Sakura, out of fright, wrapped her arms tightly around Tadashi's waist and buried her face in his back. Tadashi only let out a loud laugh at the girl as he sped down the still crowded streets of San Fransokyo.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: And thats the chapter folks. The pictures have been explained but now there is another mystery. Hmmmm…. Wander what Sakura is talking about…...Do leave a review to tell me what you think. And prompts and ideas are still welcome :) Till next time! - Hestia28_**

**_PS: Guess where I stole the Title from :3_**


	12. Play Date Part 2

_**A/N: Well here's the next chapter you guys! A continuation of the chapter Plat Date. And here we see how Tadashi asks Sakura to be his friend in an absolutely **_**_adorable way. Well I though it was adorable. :3 So enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: No own. :(<strong>

* * *

><p>Sakura frowned as she wiped her hands on her jeans. Glancing at the boy sitting next to her she nudged him to get his attention. He looked up at her.<p>

"Could you pass me the screw driver?" Hiro nodded as he, nudged his brother.

"Tadadthi! Thcredriwer, pleath!" He lisped. His older brother handed over the tool, without looking up from his little project. Hiro gave Sakura a toothy grin as he handed her the tool. Sakura smiled at the younger boy. As soon as the girl had taken the object Hiro turned back to his task, his tiny brow creased in concentration. Sakura hummed once under her breath than began to turn the slot into its place as per the instructions.

Or what was left of the instructions anyway.

As soon as the girl had opened her Robot-Making Kit Tadashi as well as Hiro had called dibs on the parts they wanted to make. Tadashi took over the torso of the robot while Hiro grabbed the legs saying he wanted to make rockets out of them. Sakura had gone for making the remote control.

Tadashi had to build the entire torso of the robot, give it the features he wanted it to have. The torso had a lot of features. Laser from the eyes and the hands, karate chop, blades from the elbows and for fun it could spin its head as well. Tadashi had set to work on assembling the torso as soon as he had collected all his pieces.

Hiro had grabbed the legs of the robot and plopped down in between Tadashi and Sakura, his little finger working and moving expertly as he picked up tools and assembled the legs plus the features into them. Jet boots, round house kicks, blades from the knees and feet and for fun the legs also had the feature where it could tap dance. Hiro was attracted to the fact that he would get to assemble rocket boots and he had immediately gone for the legs.

Sakura was left making the remote control. Her job was to put together the remote control for their robot and make sure that the command fro each feature was perfectly aligned with the signal the remote was going to give out. Sakura was having fun reading all the frequencies from her part of the instructions and programming them into the remote.

Each child was sifting through their own set of instructions from the manual they had found included in the box. The book had been ripped and divided according to the sections and the three children had gotten to work. All three of them had decided to give the robot all of the features that were included in the box. It seemed more challenging and more exciting that way.

Two hours later the three of them were found sitting on a bench with a long table placed in front of them with Hiro in the middle of the two older children, inside the Hamada's garage. The only sound that came from them was the occasional noise from the specific task they were doing. Other than borrowing something from the other the three children had not talked much in the last two hours. They sat their in a companionable silence as they worked.

And that was exactly how Aunt Cass found them when she into the garage to check on them.

She was carrying a tray with a plate of sandwiches on them and three glasses of juice. A smile came over her as she placed the tray on a spare box in the slightly messy garage and called out.

"Alright my little geniuses take a break!" She laughed softly when all three children jumped at her voice.

"Oh Aunt Cass! We didn't hear you come in!" The woman smiled at her older nephew, not pointing out the oil streak on his cheek.

"Obviously Tadashi. Honestly I think this is the quietest I have seen you and Hiro given your daily shouts and fights." Tadashi and Hiro both looked up at her smiling sheepishly. Sakura wiped her hands on the front of her jeans as she stood up. Cass looked at the young girl as she took of her cap, placing it on Hiro's head playfully pushing it down. The girl looked so much better than the last time she had seen her. Her eyes seemed to have gained their shine back and she looked healthier and the gaunt look was almost gone. Cass couldn't help but think that maybe if she hung out with Tadashi and Hiro she would be able to get past her grief easily. She hoped it would come to that. Cass Hamada always had hypersensitive motherly instincts. Whenever she saw a child or a teenager sad or in some form of trouble she would try and help them out as much as she could. They always seemed to remind them of herself when she had been their age and had lost her mother.

Scared.

Lost.

Frightened.

Confused.

Helping Sakura had been another matter. The older woman had been able to find an instant connection with her considering she had known what the other girl had been feeling at the time and had wanted to help as much as she could.

Seeing the girl laugh and playfully dodge Hiro's attempt at punching her she was glad that she had.

Spotting something on Hiro's finger Cass frowned.

"Hiro? What happened to your finger?" The little boy stopped in his attempts to punch Sakura and looked at his aunt then at his bandaged finger.

"I cuth my finger, Aunth Cath!" He said, a smile on his face.

"Thakura thays that I'm gonna geth a really cool thcar fffrom it!" The older woman's gaze turned to the girl who smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

"I had to get him to stop crying." She explained. Tadashi stepped in.

"Don't worry Aunt Cass. We cleaned it up and everything." He waved his hand towards a small stool where a first aid box was placed. His aunt nodded before pushing forward the sandwich tray a bit.

"Take a little break and eat. All three of you. Oh! And Sakura! Your god-father called. He said that he would come pick you around four alright."

The girl nodded, not being able to reply as her mouth was full. Cass smiled one last time at all three children before she walked out of the garage. Taking a small sip from her glass of orange juice Sakura glanced at the two boys, wolfing down the sandwiches beside her.

"So how far are we with our projects?" She asked, taking another bite of her sandwich. Tadashi wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as he set his glass of juice down on the tray.

"I'm almost done. Just gotta add the spinning head feature and thats it." Sakura nodded, just as Hiro began to speak.

"And I juth have to make thure that the boothsh are working." He went to pick up the second to last sandwich. Tadashi pushed the last sandwich towards Sakura. The girl smiled before picking it up breaking it in half and offering one half to the boy who took it with a small grin.

"And I'm almost done with the remote. So I guess we'll be finished in a little while." She glanced at her wrist to check the time. "Good thing too! We have an hour and then I have to leave." She dusted her hands to get rid of the crumbs as Tadashi walked back to his side of the bench.

"Shouldn't take long then." He said as he picked up a bolt and carefully began to screw it into the neck of the robot. The robot was all grey in color and had plates over its body to hide the mechanism underneath. The three children were following the instructions just as they were written out but they hadn't needed that much help from it. Tadashi knew which part went where as he had assembled robots before with all his kits. Hiro had seen his brother do it a hundred times and Sakura had read so many book and had seen her father do these things in front of her that she knew how to read a frequency and feed it into the remote. All three of them began their respective tasks intent on finishing them.

Fifteen minutes later Hiro held up his robot legs, grinning from ear to ear.

"Finith!" Sakura looked up at the small boy her eyes wide with amazement.

"Are you some kind of a genius or something Hiro?"

Hiro frowned in though, shaking his head.

"Don't think tho! But Tadathi thays that I am thmart!" He said grinning proudly as his brother nodded behind him.

"He is smarter than the average kid Sakura. I can tell you that." The girl shook her head, smiling is disbelief.

"Alright then! You're a genius kid!" She grinned at the little boy, before turning back to her remote. Screwing the last screw in place she held it up.

"Done! Now all I need are a couple of batteries."

Tadashi nodded where he was joining the torso of the robot to the legs with Hiro's help.

"They were included in the box. Hiro go get them." His brother nodded before scampering off to get the batteries. Sakura cleared a place at the table by sweeping her hand and pushing away the extra pieces and the tools they had been using. Tadashi placed the robot on the table, just as Hiro returned gripping the two batteries in his little fingers. Taking the batteries Sakura placed them inside the remote and placed it next to the robot.

Looking at their little creation the three children glanced at each other, identical excited smiles on their faces.

"Leth do thith!" Hiro said, his voice high with excitement as he reached for the remote. His brother however had other ideas.

"Wait Hiro! Aunt Cass asked me to take a picture first." As he spoke he fished out a camera from the pocket of the hoodie he was wearing. Sakura glanced at Tadashi who still had an oil streak on his cheek, then at Hiro who's face was blackened from where the rocket boots and spewed smoke out of them, and she knew that she looked no better with her hair falling out of its ponytail.

But she couldn't have cared less.

"Why would she do that?" She wandered out loud. Tadashi looked up from where he was adjusting the camera.

"Its like that with all the things Hiro and I have invented before." He explained as he walked over to a fallen stool and picked it up before placing the camera on the stool where it began to blink a little red light. The boy ran back to his brother and his new friend. Scooping up Hiro he placed him on the bench. Hiro, now standing at both the older children's height, wrapped a tiny arm each around their shoulders as he grinned at the camera. Sakura grinned at the little gesture as she wrapped her own arm around Hiro's waist. Tadashi did the same thing at the same time and neither of them had a chance to retract their arms as the flash of the camera went off at the exact moment capturing the little moment.

Quickly retracting their arms Sakura glanced down at the floor, twisting a stray strand of her hair, suddenly feeling shy. She quickly glanced up to see Tadashi look her way at the same time, his hand rubbing the back of his neck. Both eleven year olds smiled shyly and nervously at each other. Hiro who hadn't seemed to notice anything wrong with the two older children was making sure that everything was in order. Suddenly he scrambled off his seat and ran for the door of the garage as fast as his little legs could carry him.

Tadashi frowned at his brother's retreating back.

"Hiro! Where you going?" The little boy didn't even look back as he answered.

"I need thomething! I'll be righth back!" With that the boy was out the door. Sakura glanced at Tadashi who only shrugged in response. Sakura offered a small smile as she too turned to check the robot standing on the table.

Tadashi swallowed nervously as he tried not to fidget where he stood. For some reason it had been eating him on the inside and he knew that as soon as he would say it he would get it over and done with.

_But how to bring it on?_

"Hey Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

He would be cool and calm about it. Bring it up in the conversation casually. He took a tiny step forward and opened his mouth to say something, anything to start a conversation.

"Ireallylikeyouandwannabefriendswithyou!"

_No! No! That wasn't supposed to come out just yet!_

As Tadashi panicked Sakura looked up at him, surprised at what she had heard. Or had tried to hear anyway. Either way she had heard what he had said. A light blush dusted her cheeks and she started to play with the loose strand of her hair again.

Both children were quite for a few second, looking at one another, Sakura in surprise while Tadashi looked nervous, biting down on his lip. After a few short second the girl smiled.

"I like you too Tadashi." She giggled when she saw the boy's ears turn red at the tips. Walking forward she stopped till she was a couple of inches away from him. "And I would like to be friends too."

Tadashi gave a wide grin, as he released the breath he did not know he had been holding. He really did want Sakura do be his friend. She was the first girl who liked making robots and playing with them just as he did. Not to mention she had helped Hiro out. Which meant that she was a nice person.

Sakura grinned at the boy. She liked Tadashi. He didn't make fun of her like all the other boys at her school, who made fun of her just because she liked to play with robots as well. They never let her play with them. But Tadashi had let her play with him and his brother.

These little things might've seemed meaningless to most adults. But Tadashi and Sakura were just children and to children small matters like these were a rather big deal. For Tadashi who had always been keeping his little brother out of trouble had taken the first chance he had of making a friend who he knew was protective like him. While Sakura who had always been something of an outcast when it came to other children was offered friendship by a boy who had said that he liked her. Though they would never realize these little facts, even when they grew up, but they would just look back on this day and see it as when two lonely and unique children became friends.

* * *

><p>"Alrighth! We have all thigned the roboth!" Hiro turned to look at the two older children, a black permanent marker in his hand. They had all, on Hiro's insistence signed on the robot, well Tadashi and Sakura had simply written their names. Hiro's name was a mass of squiggly lines placed together to form his name. Nevertheless the child was proud of his accomplishment.<p>

"Leth fly thith thing!" He whooped as he grabbed the remote and pushed it towards his brother. Tadashi cast a sideways glance at his new friend who only smiled and nodded. It was after all her toy so he had to ask permission. Grinning the elven year old turned the knob slowly. The robot seemed to respond to his command as it turned his head in a complete circle.

"Ith workthf!" Hiro shouted throwing his arms in the air. Sakura felt a smile overtake her face.

"Lets see if this thing can fly!" Tadashi said as he hit the required buttons. Immediately the robot made a small sputtering sound and the rockets under the boots activated. The robot began to levitate.

"It works! You're a genius Hiro!" The black haired girl exclaimed as she threw her arms around the younger boy and hugging him tightly. Hiro grumbled.

"Thakura! Leth go!" The girl only laughed and ruffled his hair as she let him go. Looking up at Tadashi she grinned as he grinned back. Seeing him hold up his hand, she reached forward giving him a high five as well.

* * *

><p><em>Half an hour later.<em>

"Uh oh..."

"Woopthsh?"

"Get down!"

**BOOM!**

Peeking from behind the table they had taken refuge, eyes wide with astonishment and faces smeared with the blackness of the smoke, the three children looked at the remaining parts of what had been the robot, which were still smoking slightly. They all glanced at each other.

"Maybe next time we shouldn't put in all the features of the robot at once." Tadashi suggested.

Sakura gave a firm nod of her head. "And read the instructions carefully and thoroughly as well." She said, glancing at the remains of the instruction manual.

"And get a fffire exthinguither!" The two older children turned to look at the younger boy who only shrugged.

"Thomething mighth catctht fffire nexth time!" He said, shrugging slightly. Tadashi and Sakura glanced at each other briefly before bursting into laughter. They couldn'thelp it. Hiro had said it in such a serious tone and their whole stupidity had seemed to catch up to them. As they lay on the floor laughing, and clutching at their stomachs, Hiro looked at them in bewilderment. Shaking his head at their antics the little boy sighed.

"Grown upths!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: And that was the chapter you guys. Well with that out of the way should I continue with little moments from their childhood every now and then. Yes or no? I am going to include some things in the flashbacks and a few chapters as well but they go with the plot. So tell me of you want to see anymore childhood moments for these three and Cass and James as well. :) And I would love it of you guys would tell me what you want to see them go through and all. So leave an idea in the review!**_

**_RaspberryRipple1: Nope. Its not from that song. I'll give you a hint. The song comes in one of the trailers for Big Hero 6. ;)_**

**_shadowshunter12: Woah! Woah! Slow down hun! Ok so yes she was pouting but what Tadashi didn't know was that she did not delete a couple of picture and she still has them. She is sneaky like that. ;) And how Tadashi found the pictures will be explained in the next chapter. Don't worry! Not telling who the 'he' is. But I'll give you a hint. It might have something to do with Allister Krei. :3 -shrug- she just stopped him because he was gonna start pacing and ranting I guess._**

**_Mira Severus Sirius Black-Snape: Yes they are, don't worry. It'll happen. But I need to lay down the back story first and everything. I know some writers just get the character with their OC like that -snaps fingers- but thats not my style. I want the readers to understand and see how the relationship came to be. -Lol I made a rhyme :3-_**

**_Anywho! Hope you enjoyed my lovelies! And thank you sooooo much for the reviews and favorites! :D Till next time! - Hestia28_**


	13. A Kind of Emotion

_**A/N: I think I did alright with this chapter. Hope you enjoy it :) **_

**_PS: The italics is a flashback._**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I only own what you didn't see in the movie.<strong>

* * *

><p>Tadashi tapped his fingers rhythmically against his helmet as he waited for Sakura to finish up for the day in her lab. The deadline for all their projects was in four months and given the whole group had decided to go on a vacation to relax before that happened all of them wanted to get their projects done, completed and submitted before they went on the much needed and deserved vacation. Of course they still hadn't decided where they would be going but those were, according to Fred, just details. The others had been rather wary about the whole thing but Fred had insisted that they could all use a vacation. And after a few hours of Fred annoying the hell out of them (he popped into the boy's bathroom to ask Wasabi while he was in there for goodness sakes!) they had all decided to go with the plan. Although it still wasn't complete or anything.<p>

The young college student sighed as he glanced around at the sprawling grounds of the university.

What was taking Sakura so long?!

Seriously the one thing he found annoying about her was that she was never on time. But then again that was one thing, the things he liked about her outweighed that little trait by a lot.

Tadashi felt a small smile steal across his face when he thought of that word.

He liked the girl he had called his best friend for years. And this like was getting rather serious as time went on. It sounded so cliche and sappy and predictable. Like in one of those movies Honey had made all of them watch when they were over at her house for the day. Three hours of romantic-comedy and none of them could leave unless they wanted to face the wrath of the girl who could mix up some chemical in their food. Him and Sakura had gone for an action movie after that, with the latter complaining that she was feeling nauseous from all the sappiness. A soft chuckle escaped him as he thought of the purple eyed, clumsy, hot-tempered, protective, friendly, beautiful woman he liked so much. He remembered how scared he had been when he realized he had such strong feelings for his friend.

God! He had been terrified!

* * *

><p><em>"Sakura?"<em>

_The black haired girl turned to look at him. She smiled._

_"Oh! Hey Tadashi!" The girl didn't even have a chance of saying anything else as Tadashi grabbed her wrist and yanked her into his lab with an excited cry of 'You gotta see this!'_

_The girl pouted as she rubbed her wrist. He had yanked rather hard. "Ow! Tadashi! What gives?" She asked not even bothering to keep her volume down. But Tadashi was too excited to care._

_"Sakura! I want you to meet Baymax!" The girl glanced at her friend but her eyes quickly snapped at the robot standing behind Tadashi. There was a moment of silence._

_"He is so CUTE!" And with that shriek and a small gust of wind, that Tadashi definitely felt, she had run past him and was standing in front of Baymax. Her eyes were shining with excitement and she was jumping on the balls of her feet as she looked at Tadashi and then back at Baymax._

_It was amazing how her mood would change in an instant._

_"What is it, Tadashi?!" She asked her excitement clear in her voice. Tadashi grinned as he walked over to stand next to his friend just as excited as she was._

_"This is my project, Sakura." He waved a hand in Baymax's direction. An excited grin came across his face as he motioned with his hands._

_"Hold on!" He quickly pressed, what looked like a round button on Baymax and immediately Baymax's beady little eyes blinked open. He waved his right arms slightly at Sakura._

_"Hello! I am Baymax! Your personal healthcare companion!"_

_Sakura whispered a soft exclamation of 'woah' under her breath as she continued to look at the robot. Her friend only grinned at her reaction._

_"Wait theres more!" He stepped away from in front of Baymax._

_"Baymax! Scan Sakura!" The girl stood perfectly still as she heard a small beeping sound that she had heard before._

_"Your neurotransmitter levels are elevated! This indicates that you are happy!" Sakura let put a happy laugh. She turned to Tadashi but Baymax kept on going._

_"Yet I am sensing that you have slight bruising on your left shoulder." His hand lifted to poke the side of her shoulder slightly. The girl was wearing a half sleeved shirt so the shoulder was uncovered. "It is perhaps the result of a small bumping accident you may have had. But do not be alarmed. The bruise is healing quite nicely on its own." The robot held up his finger. "Yet I shall apply this pain relieving spray so it does not hurt you any more." The robot walked forward, gently gripping Sakura's arm and applying the medicine through his finger. Sakura turned her excited gaze to look at her friend._

_"He is amazing Tadashi!" Baymax moved back, having applied the medicine. Tadashi walked forward to stand in front of the robot as well, who blinked at the two humans._

_"He's gonna help so many people Sakura!" The college student exclaimed as he suddenly wrapped his arms around his friend and lifted her up. Sakura shrieked with excitement and laughter as Tadashi spun her around once._

_"Tadashi! Put me down!" She laughed. Tadashi laughed along with her as he stopped spinning her and placed her back on the ground, but kept one arm around her waist. He turned to look at his invention._

_"Well my news is nothing compared to yours!" The boy snapped his head to look at his friend._

_"What news?" Sakura grinned and leaned away from him slightly as she shrugged._

_"Oh! Nothing really! I was only just finally able to get the final frequency readings for my project!" Her voice had started out low and dull but she was practically jumping up and down with happiness and excitement at the end. Tadashi grinned form ear to ear._

_"Really? Finally! Those readings have been giving you so much trouble the past few weeks!" He grumbled and scowled as he thought of the readings that had been giving his friend so much trouble. Sakura only laughed and shook her head._

_"Well it seems we've both had a very productive day." She said motioning towards Baymax who was still standing in front of them his small eyes blinking. She shook her head._

_"I can't believe that he went from scary to so huggable and cute!" She recalled the earlier drafts of Baymax that she had seen lying around Tadashi's lab. Tadashi shrugged._

_"Well it wasn't that easy to make him so huggable and non-threatening but I just had to look into the mirror a couple of times to make it happen." Sakura rolled her eyes at her friend, pushing him playfully._

_"I think I made a mistake by calling you cute Tadashi." She muttered. The boy shrugged._

_"Hey! It helped me with my project didn't it!" He wagged a finger playfully in her direction. "And don't you dare take that complement back."_

_Sakura laughed and nudged Tadashi with the side of her hip. "As long as you don't retract the comment about how I'm pretty!" Tadashi only shrugged and smiled._

_"I only speak the truth and that fact is true. You are pretty Sakura." His friend blushed slightly and twisted the end of her long pony tail, between her fingers as she always did when she got nervous._

_"And I spoke the truth too Tadashi." She smiled up at him. Tadashi smiled back at her. There was a beat silence, before Sakura clapped her hans once._

_"I think this day calls for a celebration!" She smirked. "Meet you at the cafeteria in twenty minutes?"_

_Tadashi nodded. "Okay!"_

_Sakura smiled before walking past her friend. She paused right at the door. Without turning around she spoke up._

_"Tadashi? What age were we when you called me pretty?" Tadasho frowned slightly as he tried to recall the information. "I don't know fifteen maybe?"_

_The girl nodded her head still not turning around. "And what did I do when you called me pretty?"_

_Tadashi felt the tips of his ears turn red at the particular memory and a small blush came across his cheeks._

_"Erm...well...y-you kissed me." Why did he stutter? Why was he suddenly nervous? Why were his palms sweaty? Why was his heart suddenly racing at the memory? Why was he-_

_And then he stopped thinking altogether._

_A pair of soft lips had pressed themselves at the corner of his mouth._

_Not just any pair of lips._

_Sakura's!_

_The girl merely smiled at him and literally skipped back towards the door, her pony tail swishing behind her, not noticing that her friend had gone as still as a statue._

_"See you in the cafe in twenty Hamada!" And with that she was gone._

_Tadashi just stood there. What was wrong with him? It wasn't like Sakura had never kissed him before. She had kissed him once before. But that was when they were fifteen. It seemed like a lifetime ago. What was wrong with him? This was Sakura! The girl he had been best friends with for years! Then why suddenly he-_

_His racing thoughts were cut off when he heard a small beeping noise a few feet away from him._

_"Your pulse is rather fast and your heart beat has sped up as well. Your palms are sweating and you seem to be taking in oxygen quite in small amounts. None of these symptoms seem to add up to anything in my database. What ails you Tadashi?"_

_The young inventor turned to look at the robot his eyes wide. He gulped._

_"Oh no!"_

* * *

><p>Tadashi shook his head at the memory. Woah, had he panicked after that little revelation. It was amazing how he had been able to go shake himself out of the little stupor and meet Sakura for their lunch date. But he had been able to figure it all out later.<p>

He liked Sakura.

And not just as a friend but as someone more than a friend.

But he was too much of a coward to do anything about it. He was too scared that if she didn't feel the same way he did, it would ruin their friendship. And he didn't want that. Normally he would be very confident with his theories and himself but this was different considering it involved Sakura. She was someone who was really really important to him. Most of the times the little revelation that he had a crush on his best friend was at the back of his mind. Really the way they both acted around each other, so easy and comfortably, some would think that they were together, and some did think. But it was not true.

But as he watched the girl occupying his thoughts exit her lab and walk towards him, her purple eyes shining brightly and a happy smile on her face he hoped that someday it would be true.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: If its not too much to ask please review. I really wanna hear what you guys think. And seeing as I uploaded two chapters in two days you guys should really press that little button. Pretty please? I'll upload two more chapters if I can get to 50 reviews. Lets see how much you guys want me to update. Please note that 'Update Soon' doesn't count as a review lol :P Till next time- Hestia28**_


	14. A Sort Of Emotion

_**A/N: Not gonna bore you just be warned fluff ahead! I think its fluff…. **_

_**PS: The italics before the page break are texts and the Italics after is Flashback!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Don't own.<strong>

* * *

><p>Sakura sighed slumping into her seat as she waited for Professor Sullivan to finish her lecture. Technically it was over and she had decided to simply review it all. Thrice. After the first review the girl had stopped listening. She wasn't the only one. Beside her Tadashi was doodling in his Calculus book. She sighed again. Tadashi looked up at her and grinned. She gave a pained smile, motioning towards the teacher with her head. The boy only nodded and mouthed an 'I know' at her before going back to doodling in his book. Sakura had only just thought of picking up her pencil and start poking Tadashi with it when her phone buzzed in her pocket. Fishing it out she grinned when a picture of a girl wearing glasses lit up her screen. She slid open the screen to reply to the text.<p>

_Hey Cherry Blossom! Whr r u? - HL_

Sakura glanced up at her teacher, who was still busy speaking, then turned to type out a text.

_Still stuck in . Sullivan won't let us go. :( - CB_

She had to wait a few seconds before the next text arrived.

_Aww. Poor Cherry! Here I'll add Gogo into the conversation. Then v cn all chat and keep u from being bored - HL_

Sakura raised an eyebrow at the sudden suggestion but didn't say anything. A few seconds later a text from Gogo arrived.

_CB. The thing Honey can't seem to ask you is that you have to meet us at the back of the cafeteria after class. So you better get your ass here, pronto. - GG_

Sakura smiled and shook her head. She was about to type out a reply when her phone buzzed again.

_And DO NOT bring your boyfriend. Its a girls only meeting. - GG_

Purple eyes widened and a small squeaky sound escaped her. Tadashi glanced up at her from his doodling. He frowned at her but Sakura only gave him a sheepish smile than turned her back to him and furiously texted out.

_TADASHI IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND! - CB_

Satisfied the girl slumped back into her seat. Her phone buzzed again. She almost groaned at the picture of the black haired girl lighting up her screen. She slid the screen.

_Who said anything about Tadashi? ;) - GG_

Sakura almost banged her head against her desk right then and there. How could she have been so stupid?! Grumbling under her breath she grudgingly typed out.

_He is the only person who you would imply at being my boyfriend. - CB_

She had only pressed send when a text from Honey Lemon made her flinch. Great! She had forgotten the blonde was in on the conversation as well.

_-singsongvoice- Its only a matter of time CB. ;) ;D - HL_

Growling under her breath her fingers quickly flew across the keyboard.

_Honey. For the last time! There is nothing between us! - CB_

She only had to wait a few seconds for a reply.

_Then do tell why you dragged both me and Honey to freak about a little incident that happened between you and Tadashi. - GG_

Sakura gritted her teeth about to type out a reply but Honey beat her to it.

_Its amazing how much sexual tension was in the room when v wnt in to gt u Cherry! I think I could cut it wth 1 of Wasabi's lasers! - HL_

Sakura growled under her breath, causing Tadashi to look up at her and raise an eyebrow, but she didn't seem to notice.

_You could hear the sparks in the air huh CB? ;) - GG_

Sakura pursed her lips, taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes for a second than opened them again. Placing her fingers on the phone screen she quickly typed out.

_I will meet the two of you after class. - CB_

With that the girl tossed her phone into her bag with a sigh and slumped into her seat again, pinching the bridge of her nose. Something bumped against her leg and she looked up to see Tadashi looking at her frowning in confusion. He nodded his head towards her bag where her phone had been tossed into. She rolled her eyes and shook her head slightly, her lips pulling in a small smile. Tadashi raised an eyebrow at her but shrugged and turned back to his doodling. As soon as he turned in his seat, Sakura's smile disappeared and she glared at the phone, that had started to buzz in her bag.

Both her friends were dead.

She resumed her slumped position in her bench closing her eyes as she did.

* * *

><p><em>Sakura was frustrated.<em>

_It had not been the best day for her. All of her teachers had given her projects and assignments of all the six subjects that she took and to top it off the teacher from her extra course, History of Robotics, had told her that she was now his Assistant and would be in charge of helping grade the papers and even tutor some of the younger students. She had been honored that the elderly man had chosen her but the thought of the piles and piles of assignments waiting for her when she got home, nearly made her ask the Professor to not make her his Assistant. But the extra credit was too tempting to let go. And then she had promised to help Honey pick out a dress for a family wedding of hers and she had promised Gogo that she would help time her on her new bike that she was working on as her final project. Then she was going to a comic con with Fred, she had no idea how she had agreed to go there, oh wait, it was because Fred had an extra ticket. Finally she had asked Wasabi to help her with organizing her lab after the young man had nearly fainted at the sight of the lab she worked in. She still couldn't get his shriek out of her head, although everyone else had laughed at his reaction, including herself. Moreover she and Hiro had a showdown of a friendly Bot Fight Video Game where the loser would feed the winner an ice cream. Then there was a class of eight to eleven year olds who were coming in the next week to learn ballroom dancing and because James had another class she had volunteered to take over for the day._

_And now she was really regretting making all those promises._

_And to top it all off, she had misplaced her phone._

_She could not remember where she had put her phone last and it was getting really late at the lab and she just wanted to go home. As she shuffled around on her desk the door of her lab flew open to reveal her two female friends._

_"Lets get moving CB!" Gogo called as she entered the lab, Honey Lemon right behind her. Sakura looked up from her desk, desperation shining in her eyes._

_"I'm sorry guys! It looks like you two will have to do your stuff without me." She threw her arms up indicating around the room that would make Wasabi faint with the chaos it was in. (It almost had) "I can't find my phone anywhere!"_

_Ever helping Honey Lemon stepped forward._

_"Its alright CB! We'll find it with you!" She glanced around the room. "Alright we'll start with..."_

_"Its in Tadashi's lab!"_

_The two girls looked up to look at Gogo who popped a bubble with the chewing gum she almost always had in her mouth._

_Sakura frowned. "How do you know that?" The girl shrugged._

_"I just saw it in there when I went to get a couple of tools from him." Her friend dashed around the lab._

_"Gogo! You are a life saver." She said as she grabbed her jacket and shrugged it on. "I'll meet you at the entrance ground then?" She asked as she grabbed her bag, slinging it over her head so it came to rest on the right side of her hip._

_"I'll come with! I have to get my bike anyway." Sakura nodded hurriedly as the three girls stepped outside her lab and she locked it behind her._

_"Alright but I'm gonna run. I have to ask Wasabi a few things about that clean up act." With a parting wave the girl ran down the path towards the Lab Building, with Gogo and Honey coming after her at a normal pace._

_Bursting through the doors of the lab, and gaining a few looks from the students already inside, Sakura ran across the room towards Tadashi's lab. Panting heavily she skidded to a halt in front of his lab._

_"Tadashi!" She called as she ran into the lab, startling the boy sitting at his desk._

_"Jesus! Sakura! You almost gave me a heart attack!" But his friend did not even look like she was listening as she started to move around his lab, her eyes darting from her corner to another._

_"Gogo said that I left my phone here! Have you seen it?" She panted out, still out of breath from her sprint across the campus. Tadashi frowned as she fished out his own phone._

_"I haven't seen it but I can call to find out." Sakura nodded as she twisted the end of her pony tail nervously her eyes still darting around the room trying to locate her phone. Tadashi frowned slightly at the state his friend was in. He paused in hitting the call button._

_"Sakura are you alright? You seem tense." Sakura bit her lower lip as she continued to twist her hair._

_"I just have a lot of things on my plate right now Tadashi." She finally said as she started to rock back and forth in place._

_"I have six assignments to complete and hand over after the weekend. And Professor Edison told me that I am now his assistant and I am honored and all but I don't know if I will be able to meet up with his expectations." She took a deep breath as she began to pace the length of the lab. "Then I promised Uncle James that I would help with this class. And I also promised Gogo that I would help her time her speed and help out Honey with a dress she needs for a wedding of her cousin's and Fred had this extra ticket to a comic con and I am going with him next weekend and Wasabi promised he would help me with cleaning up my lab and I don't know of I even have the time for that." She paused. Tadashi thinking she had finished stood up his mouth open as if he were saying something but his friend was far from finished. "And then Hiro challenged me to the new Bot Fight Video Game saying I would loose and of course I didn't back down and I told him that I would beat him and then he told me otherwise, and we made a bet on it an- OW!"_

_Violet eyes widened as her hand went up to massage her forehead where Tadashi had flicked her with his fingers._

_"What was that for?!" She grumbled as she rubbed her forehead, her bangs pushed aside for access. Tadashi gave her a deadpanned look._

_"To get you to stop rambling." He said his voice monotone. Then he shook his head and sighed._

_"How do you sign up for all these things anyway?" The girl shrugged smiling sheepishly._

_"You know I can't say no to people who need help. Especially when its people I care about. Like Gogo, Honey, Fred, Wasabi, Hiro, Uncle James, Aunt Cass and of course you." She finished smiling up at him. Her forehead came up to just above his chin. She was taller than Gogo yet slightly shorter than Honey, when the chemist wasn't wearing her heels, which she usually was. For a few minutes she was quite as she looked up at her friend then she sighed, lowering her head slightly resting it against Tadashi's chest. Her eyes were trained down at their feet. She smiled._

_"We're wearing the same colored shoes again." Tadashi's chest moved slightly as he laughed. An arm came to rest on her shoulders pulling her slightly towards him. It wasn't exactly a hug, considering her arms were hanging loosely on either side of her body while his one arm was at his side as well but his hand was tucked inside the pocket of his jeans._

_"I know. I saw this morning." Sakura laughed softly, not moving from her position. A heavy sigh escaped her as she closed her eyes._

_"There are just so many things I have to do." She whispered softly. Tadashi hummed in reply._

_"I know. I'm swamped with projects and other things the whole of next week as well." Sakura snorted._

_"So we're both stuck." She felt him nod, where he was resting his chin on top of her head._

_"How about the both of us do something the next Sunday? When all this is over?" She pulled away from him at his suggestion, but didn't move his arm from around her shoulder._

_"Lay on the couch the whole evening in our pajamas and do nothing but watch tv and eat junk food?" She suggested. Tadashi grinned._

_"Thats the kind of past time that I like." Sakura grinned back at him. Stepping forward she wrapped her arms around her friend. His arms went around her as well._

_"I don't know what I would do if you weren't around Dashi." He laughed._

_"Probably scream and throw things at the wall because of all the things you have to do." She pulled back, only to hit him lightly on his chest and pull down the bill of his hat over his eyes. Tadashi only laughed and straightened his hat to see Sakura pout at him, their arms still around each other. He rolled his eyes then suddenly stepped away. Breaking their embrace. As soon as he did Sakura frowned._

_Woah! Normally Tadashi would break away from their embrace with an affectionate pat on the head. Or he would stroke her hair or something. But this time nothing._

_Sakura felt a slight disappointment settle in her chest at the loss of contact with Tadashi and when he didn't do what he normally did._

_"What are you doing?" The words came out more sharply then she had intended._

_Why in the world did that little gesture mean so much to her anyway? It didn't!_

_Did it?_

_Her friend looked at her with a raised eyebrow. He held up his phone._

_"Trying to locate your phone?" Sakura suddenly remembered why she had come to see him in the first place. She smiled sheepishly._

_"Oh! Right." Tadashi hit the call button and both young scientists waited, holding their breaths as they waited for the familiar sound of Sakura's ring tone._

_The familiar ringing filled the air and both friends moved around, picking up papers and such to see if they could find it. After seven rings Tadashi exclaimed._

_"Found it!" He pulled the phone out from under a sheaf of blueprints and was about to press the button to ignore the call when something made him stop._

_"Sakura?" His voice was calm._

_Too calm._

_Why would it-..._

_Oh crap!_

_The black haired girl knew she was going to get it now._

_"Yes, Tadashi?" She asked, keeping her voice as nonchalant and her expression as neutral as possible. The boy turned the phone over to show her the picture that was showing across the screen with the words Tadashi Calling written in bold at the top. The picture was of Tadashi with his arms doing a windmill kind of motion and his face was rather weird in it as well. The girl laughed sheepishly at the look the boy was giving her._

_"Hehe! Funny story Tadashi. See I was standing right outside when you started dancing around and I-"_

_"Couldn't resist and took pictures?" The girl nodded, still smiling nervously as she walked forward and plucked the phone from his hand._

_"Yeah! So I'll be going now. Gogo and Honey are waiting for me an-EEPP!" The girl could go no further verbally or physically when an arm shot out to grab her but her dancing reflexes kicked in and she dodged. With a frightened squeak the girl ran for the door but a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her torso and she squealed as she was lifted up slightly. She could only imagine the look on her friends face as he growled out._

_"Delete those things!" She squirmed in his arms and he let her go but she didn't try to run this time. She lifted her chin in a defiant manner._

_"And why should I?" Tadashi took a step closer to her. He wasn't really mad she knew that but that didn't stop her from taking an almost involuntary step back._

_"You'll only use them as blackmail. Sakura delete them, now!" The girl humphed as she crossed her arms across her chest and looked back at him._

_"Not gonna!"_

_And the next thing she knew she was on the floor laughing._

_Laughing her head off as Tadashi tickled her mercilessly._

_"Ta-haha-Dashi!" She managed to pant out between her giggles, as she tried to move away from the boy. "St-hehe-stop it!"_

_Tadashi only shook his head, a grin on his face._

_"Not until you delete those pictures." Sakura curled up into a ball to restrict her friend from tickling her. She shook her head but that only resulted in Tadashi tickling her more. After a minute of breathless laughter the girl finally gave in._

_"Alright! Alright!" She managed to pant out in between giggles. "I'll delete them!" Tadashi gave a smug grin as he stopped tickling her. Sakura opened her eyes, still alight with laughter, to look up at Tadashi who was looking back at her, his hands and legs on either side of her head and legs respectively as he grinned smugly at her. He had lost his hat somewhere between the tickle fest and his eyes were bright with laughter._

_"Thanks for that little pick me up." Tadashi only shrugged, his lips pulling up in that half smile she always loved._

_"Hey! Anything to get you to delete those pictures." He quipped back, not even thinking of moving from where he was leaning over her. She rolled her eyes at him, as she shook her head._

_"Unbelievable." She muttered. Tadashi chuckled softly as he took hold of her hand and pulled her up so she was sitting up._

_"No. You're unbelievable." He quipped back as he let his hand rest on top of her head as he patted her, gently._

_The two friends lapsed into silence as they continued to smile lightly at each other. None of them seemed to notice the position they were in, with Tadashi almost sitting on Sakura's legs and their faces only a few inches away. But Sakura's mind was on much more important things than how she was sitting._

_They were on the fact that why had she never noticed how Tadashi's eyes were so mesmerizing, really she could stare at them all day if she wanted._

_And his half smile. She had always liked that smile. It had always been her favorite of his._

_And why did she want to just touch his hair and weave her fingers through it._

_She tilted her head as she brought up a hand and lightly grazed her fingers through the hair in front of his head. Tadashi didn't say anything but she swore that he leaned in slightly towards her. Their eyes did not move from one another and as she stared into the warm browns, Sakura felt a warmth overcome her. It started in the pit of her stomach, fluttering around as if it were a butterfly, then started to creep over her slowly, slowly, slowly, slowly..._

**_BANG!_**

_The two college students jumped when the door banged opened behind them. Their eyes wide with alarm the two of them looked to see Honey and Gogo standing in the entrance way, looking at their two friends, with identical looks of bewilderment on their faces._

_Sakura quickly scrambled to her feet as did Tadashi and both stepped away from each other._

_As far away from each other as they could._

_Sakura could feel the onset of panic settle inside her and she quickly whipped around to her friend._

_"Thanks for helping me find my phone Dashi. But I gotta go now." With a parting punch on the shoulder for the bewildered boy and an awkward high pitched laugh Sakura retreated from the room, dragging her two best girlfriends behind her._

* * *

><p><em>"No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No!"<em>

_"Nothing will change even of you keep saying it Sakura!" The girl stopped her pacing and glanced up at her two friends._

_"But guys! This is not possible! Its Tadashi!" She exclaimed throwing out her hands in frustration. Gogo simply rolled her eyes and slumped back into her seat at while Honey smiled enthusiastically._

_"Exactly! Its Tadashi!" She squealed happily. The black haired girl only shook her head._

_"Not possible! I mean come on Honey! How-"_

_But Gogo who seemed to have gotten tired of the fifteen minute long rant her friend had given slapped a hand to her mouth to stop her from continuing. Violet eyes widened in surprise while Gogo looked at her friend a frown on her face._

_"There are no surprises there Sakua! You and Tadashi have been friends for years and it was bound to happen sometime!" She removed her hand from her friend's mouth and continued._

_"So stop being in denial and just woman up and accept the fact that you Sakura Kamiya like Tadashi Hamada!"_

_As soon as the words left her mouth Sakura felt the feeling she had just felt when with Tadashi start fluttering in her stomach again. She gulped as she bit her lip and glanced at her friends._

_"Oh no!"_

_Gogo rolled her eyes and Honey groaned as they both glanced at each other in a helpless manner._

_"I like Tadashi..."_

_The words were barely a whisper and yet Gogo and Honey seemed to hear them as they both grinned at each other and then their friend who had suddenly gone red in the face._

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Yay! TWELVE Reviews for the last chapter! I should write fluff more often lol. :D_**

**_shadowshunter12: Here you go! :) Possibly. Maybe._**

**_ForteEXEMaster: Oh! I am so glad you think so :D Although I don't think its true cuz I still find my writing childish at times lol :)_**

**_THERE! I hope you lot are satisfied. Hehe :D I had fun with this chapter and WOAH! was it long. And we _****_also have a bit of Sakura, Gogo and Honey time. That was fun too. _**

**_Thank you sooooooooo much for all the Reviews everyone! :) And the next chapter will be posted in a day or two I hope._**

**_AND AN IMPORTANT NOTE!_**

**_I really need help with Tadashi and Sakura's ship name. Takura? Or Sakashi? Or something way cooler than these two! Please leave our suggestions. Thank you :D_**

**_Do leave a Review! Till next chapter - Hestia28 :)_**


	15. What We Were……

_**A/N: Better late then never. Classes kinda got in the way. Anyway here is the next chapter and it **_**_happens before the last two chapter ok? So _****_obviously they both don't know that they have any feelings for each other right now. Well feelings they are no aware of at least. ;)_**

**_IMPORTANT!_**

**_Read the AN at the ending._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disclaimer: Don't own.<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>A Year Ago:<strong>

"Tadashi?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do some people think we're a couple?"

Tadashi raised an eyebrow at his friend who was lying in the middle of his lab, spread eagled. He gave a small shrug, as he stepped over her to get to his bag.

"Why do you say that?" Sakura hummed as she lifted an arm, extended her hand out so Tadashi could pick her up.

"I don't know." She grunted as her friend pulled her up. She straightened her jacket and button down shirt as she stood up. "I mean during High School no guy, for some reason asked me out after that whole Peter incident." Tadashi had turned his back to his friend to pick up a few blue prints he was taking home. He smiled smugly as he thought of the jerk who had broken Sakura's heart. Ah! The satisfactory crunch of the bone when he had punched his nose for hurting his best friend. His smile turned sheepish when he turned back to look at his friend who was looking at him with an arched brow.

"Yeah! I think that was partly my fault. I did kinda break his nose in front of the entire school." He rubbed the back of his neck pursing his lips to keep himself from laughing. Sakura only rolled her eyes playfully at him and pushed down his hat over his eyes.

"I was an idiot to even go out with him Tadashi." She walked to the door of the lab, yanking it open and walking through it. "I always wander now what was going on in my mind then."

"Hormones!" Tadashi quipped as he closed the door and locked it. Sakura responded by hitting him lightly upside the head.

"Can it casanova!" She snorted than grinned evilly. "As if you were any better when Taylor arrived in school." A laugh escaped her as Tadashi's ears turned slightly red at the tips. The boy groaned as they both started walking down the corridor.

"Don't remind me!" Sakura stepped in front of him walking backwards so she could look at him as she talked.

"Oh come on, Dashi! The girl was pretty and smart." Tadashi snorted as he grabbed Sakura's shoulder and steered her to the right as a student carrying a towering pile of books walked up behind her.

"Sakura! The girl wouldn't let me talk to any other girl besides her!" He shuddered as he thought about his high school girlfriend. "She was such a control freak."

Even Sakura frowned as she thought of the girl.

"I could not believe she told you that you couldn't even talk to me anymore. That -..."

She called her something that would probably make Aunt Cass make the young girl wash her mouth out with soap, while it only made Tadashi nod in agreement. He reached forward to open the door to the main lab, holding it open so Sakura would go through first.

"But I showed her that no one messes with the Dream Team and gets away with it!" Sakura muttered darkly under her breath as she stalked past her friend. Tadashi let out a bark of laughter at the memory.

"I still can't believe that you put all that color in her hair and body wash. She was a rainbow for a week!" Sakura smiled proudly.

"And all those accidents that kept happening to her weren't really accidents were they?" Spilled coffee, bathroom explosion only when she was in, plain coke instead of diet in the vending machines of the cafe. The black haired girl smiled mischievously as they passed Wasabi's working area, waving at him as they went by.

"Now Tadashi. Did you really think my minions would not jump at the opportunity to get back at her for that tiny but vicious mean streak she had in her and all because of her being a control freak." Honey Lemon went past them, blow torch in hand and headphones plugged in, waving energetically. Sakura quickly pulled Tadashi back and out of the line of fire, literally, as the young chemist went her merry way.

"And not only that but she was mean to Hiro too!" She scowled as she growled furiously.

"And nobody is allowed to be mean to Hiro." She paused for a second as they both stopped when Gogo sped past them on her bike. "Except you and me of course." She continued once they started walking again.

Tadashi snorted with laughter as he shook his head. As the two adults stepped out of the lab with a parting wave to their friends, Fred popped up from behind his couch with a camera.

"Alright Wasabi pay up! They were holding hands the entire time without realizing it!"

Wasabi grumbled and took out his wallet. Taking out a crisp twenty dollar note he held it out for Gogo to took. The short haired woman popped her bubble gum and grabbed the note. Wasabi cringed when she rumpled it up and stuck it inside her pocket. Honey Lemon grinned at Wasabi as she held out her hand. Wasabi slapped a twenty in her hand as well. As the chemist stepped away, grinning in triumph, Fred stepped into Wasabi's work space and proceeded to ensue chaos on his work bench by shifting around his tools from their place. Wasabi whimpered slightly as he covered his eyes with his hands.

He regretted making that little bet with Fred.

* * *

><p>Because Tadashi's Moped was at the garage the both of them had decided to walk. It was pleasant enough and they got to chat as they walked.<p>

"So really why do people see us as a couple?" Sakura raised the question again. Tadashi's brow furrowed in confusion.

"No idea. Think they see something we don't?" Sakura tilted her head as she looked up at her friend.

"No clue. Maybe they do." Tadashi nodded slightly, as a light frown creased his forehead.

"Honey says that we have a kind of chemistry?" Tadashi raised an eyebrow at the suggestion while Sakura only shrugged.

"Chemistry?" He clarified.

"Well it is her major subject." Sakura answered, as the wind blew a stray strand of her hair into her face. Tadashi pursed his lips, humming in thought as he brushed the hair away, much to the amusement of the Security Guard of the college as they passed him. The guard only shook his head, chuckling slightly under his breath as Sakura waved goodbye to him. He only knew her by face just as she did him, but they would always wave at each other. It was something that the both of them just did. As he stood at his post, sipping his coffee he reached up pressing the button of the communicator on his shoulder.

"They are still holding hands Mr. Fred!"

"Yes! Wasabi and Gogo owe me thirty bucks each! Thanks Blue Man! Expect a box of donuts tomorrow morning!"

The security guard only shook his head at the college student's antics.

* * *

><p>The old couple was sitting on the bench a brown paper bag sitting between them, filled with bread crumbs, as they fed the birds. A young boy and girl walked along the pavement, talking and holding hands as they did. The old woman cast a sideways glance at her husband who smiled back, his eyes crinkling at the corner.<p>

"Sakura? What are you doing?" The old couple looked up to see the girl standing in front of the boy, poking his chest with her finger, while her other hand rested on the side of her hip.

"Gogo says that we make sparks fly." She straightened up as she shrugged as she stood up straight. "I was just see if it were true or not."

The old lady, pursed her lips to keep herself from laughing at the young girl's antics, while her husband only shook his head at the two young people.

"Is that what she said?"

"Her exact words were: 'When you two touch sparks fly!'" The boy snorted.

"I thought poetry would be Wasabi's thing." His friend nodded her head in agreement as she looped her arm with his and led the way down the street.

"Well people can surprise you at times." The boy nodded slightly, humming in agreement.

"True!"

The old man turned to his wife. "Dinner at Alesandro's says those two end up married."

His wife rolled her eyes at him. "I am not making any bets with you anymore Jack." She scolded playfully pointing her finger at him. The old man, Jack, grumbled as he tossed a few bread crumbs to the pigeons at their feet.

"Dinner at Alexandra says those two end up like us?" The old man threw his head back as he laughed at his wife's suggestion, while she grinned at him, her blue eyes sparkling with mischievousness.

* * *

><p>The two boys stood next to their bikes at the corner of the street. Suddenly one of them perked up as he caught sight of a black haired woman, walk down the street, ice cream cone in hand. He nudged his partner, and pointed towards the girl discreetly. They both grinned smugly, high-fiving each other and started to walk forward. They had barely gone a couple of steps when they both stopped.<p>

Right behind the girl was a young boy, who looked about their age. He had an ice cream in his hand as well. And the look he was giving the two boys, walking towards the black haired girl was, gave the phrase 'If looks could kill' a whole new meaning. The girl was too busy eating her ice cream to notice but the two boys scrambled for their bikes, completely ignoring the couple as they walked by.

* * *

><p>A group of gorgeous twenty year olds, laughed as they walked down the street, shopping bags in hand, their bags hanging from the forearms. Suddenly one of them, who had been looking ahead, whispered something furiously to her five friends. They all looked in the direction she was asking them to and squealed with delight as hey caught sight of a cute guy standing outside a hat shop. Immediately the girls changed their path as well as their gait as they started towards the cute boy wearing the cap as they called him. From the looks of it he seemed nice enough. But what came next made them falter in their footsteps completely.<p>

A pretty black haired woman emerged from the shop and took off his hat, slapping another one in its place and gesturing towards the small mirror she was holding.

"I think its ridiculous!"

"Only because you don't like it."

"Of course I don't!"

"But you look adorable in that! You should wear it more often."

The boy grumbled as he pulled off the hat with panda ears and handed it back to his friend who was laughing at his expense. As he put his own hat back in place, the girl turned in the direction of the group of girls and narrowed her eyes at them, her stance was defiant, as if she were daring them to take another step forward. The boy did not notice anything, as his back was to them, but the girls did make sounds of agreement and shuffled away, going back to their original path.

The pair of shockingly purple eyes did not leave their progress until they were out of sight.

* * *

><p>Tadashi grunted as he hefted Sakura up on his back. "Crap Sakura! Lay off the sweet stuff will you? You're really heavy!"<p>

"Hey be nice to me!" The girl shot back, as she swung her legs slightly. "I'm injured!"

"Well if being nice to you means I will have to pay with my back breaking, than no thank you." He grumbled as he started to walk the last block towards their street.

"Aren't gentlemen supposed to keep mum and not complain when helping a damsel in distress?" Sakura quipped as she took off his cap, slapping it down on her head instead.

"They are allowed to complain when they are carrying a girl who weighs as much as a baby elephant." Tadashi shot back.

"How would you know how much a baby elephant weigh? Have you carried one?"

"Sakura! Do you want to crawl home?"

"Alright! Alright! Shutting up now!"

The two college students lapsed into a comfortable silence as Tadashi carried Sakura on his back. The girl rested her cheek against the back of his neck, his steady steps lulling her to doze off slightly. Tadashi opened the door of the Dance Studio, quietly making his way to the stairs and climbing up to Sakura's room. Pushing her door open he paused when he felt his friend move. But she only mumbled slightly under her breath before burying her face deeper into his neck, her breath tickling him slightly. Heaving a sigh that she had not woken up Tadashi, gently lowered her onto her bed. The girl snuggled into her pillow as he covered her with the blanket.

A sleepy voice called out. "Tadashi?" The boy hummed to show that he was listening as he tucked her in.

"We'll both find someone right?" Sleepy purple eyes looked up at him as he looked at her. He offered a small shrug.

"Maybe!" The girl only nodded, closing her eyes again.

"Although the person who puts up with you should be warned beforehand what he would be getting into." Sakura gave a small sleepy smile as Tadashi grinned.

"I could say the same for you." Her voice was slurred a bit as it became heavy with sleep.

"Thanks for carrying me by the way! But I wasn't really injured."

Tadashi only shook his head as he flicked her forehead lightly.

"I know!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: 60 REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU GUYS! Really I do! :D Thank you so much for all those reviews. This chapter was fun to write I gotta tell you. Hehehe**_

_**On another note I still need Sakura and Tadashi's ship name: Takura or Sakashi?**_

_**And I still need prompts as to what you guys would like to see the two of them do :) Besides marry or kiss. That will happen I promise!**_

_**Leave a review to tell me what you think! Till next time! - Hestia28**_


	16. Almost!

_**A/N: This was supposed to go up yesterday but something went wrong with the login sight. And it wasn't just me either. No one could open their accounts. Huh. Wander what happened here. Alright! So this chapter gives us an insight on how Tadashi and Sakura are trying to come out out with their feelings for each other. The next chapter will be a prequels for this one. But in the meanwhile do I hope you like this chapter! **_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Me no own!<strong>

* * *

><p>Sunlight filtered in from the open curtains, illuminating the dust particles as they floated around lazily falling on the figure sleeping on the bed, in the middle of the room. Their head was buried deep in almost a dozen pillows and a blanket covered their legs and torso. The figure sighed in their sleep as they shifted slightly. All was quite and peaceful, with only the sound of the girl as she breathed. Until the door opened and a young boy walked in.<p>

"Sakura!"

The girl in question winced at the loud shout. A groan escaped her as she buried her head deeper into her pillow, but the thirteen year old was not having any of that. He climbed onto her bed, without even bothering to kick off his shoes as he did.

"Come on, Sakura! We have a bet to keep today!" He shook the girl's shoulder roughly, making the girl slap his hand away as she tried to bury herself deeper into her cocoon of blankets and pillows.

"Hiro! I was up till three in the morning and its only." The girl paused as she opened one bleary eye and squinted at the clock on her bedside table. "10 a.m." Kicking her leg out in hopes of shoving the boy off her bed, she grumbled sleepily. "Let me sleep!"

Hiro frowned as he pouted. He turned around so his back was resting against the girls blanketed legs and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Stop that." Hiro glanced back at the girl hidden in her blankets. Her voice was slightly muffled by the blankets as she spoke.

"Stop what?" He asked, his voice laced with bewilderment. A pair of violet eyes peeked from underneath the covers at the young boy.

"I can hear you pouting." In response Hiro pouted all the more harder. Sakura rolled her eyes at the young boy's antics. Sighing once, she pushed the covers off her and sat up. She was still wearing the clothes she had been yesterday, too tired to bother with changing clothes. Rubbing her right eye with the heel of her palm she blinked sleepily.

"You're lucky you're cute Hiro, or I wouldn't have even bothered." Hiro grinned in response, showing the gap between his two front teeth.

"I know!"

Sakura only rolled her eyes once again before, kicking her legs out, sending the boy tumbling to the ground with a startled yelp. He popped right back up though.

"Hey!" Sakura only gave him a cheeky grin and stood up, stretching like a cat, walking into her bathroom.

Ten minutes later she emerged, drying her face with a towel, wearing new clothes. Throwing the towel in a clothes hamper she grabbed a hairbrush from her small dressing table and began to take care of her hair that was a rat's nest.

"So whats the agenda for today kiddo?" She asked, wincing slightly as she ran the brush through a particularly tight knot in her hair. Hiro, who had positioned himself on Sakura's desk chair, hummed under his breath, before he started.

"Get breakfast, Annoy Tadashi, Help Aunt Cass at the cafe, Annoy Tadashi more, Help James out at the academy, Annoy Tadashi some more, plan world domination." Sakura raised an eyebrow at the boy as he recounted what was on their agenda.

"You have way too much free time, kid." She commented, pulling her hair into a pony tail. Giving herself one last look in the mirror, and brushing her bangs down smooth, she turned to look at the grinning fourteen year old.

"We need to find you a girlfriend. Or at least a friend."

Hiro's face immediately morphed into one of disgust at the older girl's suggestion.

"Blegh! You're kidding right? Please tell me you're kidding." Sakura laughed at the boy's expression, as she straightened up from doing her bed. Not answering him, she grabbed her jacket off the hook and picked up her bag from the chair by the door. Hiro's frown creased in worry as he jumped down from his chair and walked after his friend as she exited her room.

"Sakura? You were kidding right?!"

The only response he got was a sly smile and a wink as the girl started to climb down the stairs.

"Sakura?!"

* * *

><p>Tadashi grunted as he grabbed the two black trash bags and dumped them in their respective trash cans. Really! What exactly did Aunt Cass throw away anyway?<p>

Going back into the kitchen, he washed his hands and grabbed a couple of paper towels to dry off. He was just throwing away the used towels when the bell above the door jingled, followed by a pair of very familiar voices.

"Why would I need a girlfriend anyway?" That was Hiro.

"Alright then. Just a friend. Really Hiro, you would think I was asking you to jump off a cliff or something like that." And that was Sakura. He grinned as he grabbed his notepad and pencil, sticking them both inside his pocket and stepping out in the cafe.

"I think I would prefer jumping off a cliff." His brother muttered, scowling darkly. Sakura sighed, in exasperation, as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Lord, give me strength." She muttered. Tadashi snorted as he leaned forward, resting both arms on the counter in front of him. His snort seemed to make his brother and Sakura realize that he was there. Throwing up her hands, as a sign of defeat, Sakura walked forward as she slung her bag off her shoulder.

"Thats it! I give up! Tadashi! Try to talk some sense into him please!" Hiro stuck his tongue out her, while his brother only shook his head.

"Well if anybody needs me, I'll be up in my room." The younger boy commented casually as he walked towards the door which lead to the apartment above, his hands buried deep in his pockets. Sakura looked up from where she had been tying her apron.

"What?! I thought you said that we were gonna help Aunt Cass today?" Hiro stopped for a minute at the door and shrugged.

"I'll be down in an hour or two." And with that he was gone. Sakura shook her head as she glanced at Tadashi. Throwing her arms up slightly she gestured helplessly in the direction Hiro had disappeared.

"Unbelievable! Can you believe that boy?" Tadashi only shrugged in reply. Sakura gritted her teeth for a second before letting loose a cry of frustraion.

"Argh!" Grabbing a rag she walked around the counter, towards a table and started to wipe it clean. Tadashi started to write down the specials of the day on the board behind him.

"You know how he is Sakura." He commented as the chalk made soft tapping sounds on the board. "He likes being by himself."

He heard her snort behind him but didn't turn around. "Well I would prefer he come out of that little lonely bubble of his." She grumbled slightly as she wiped the table. Her friend only shook his head as he carried napkins, placing them inside the napkin holder on each table. The two of them at the same table, with Sakura wiping furiously at a slightly greasy spot on the table and Tadashi filling out the napkin holder. For a few seconds there was silence, before Tadashi cleared his throat and spoke up.

"Hey Sakura?"

The girl nodded to show that she was listening, without taking her eyes off the spot she was cleaning. "Yeah?" Tadashi licked his lips, as he fidgeted with the napkins in his hand and cleared his throat.

_'Just ask her you idiot!' _A tiny voice shouted in his head.

"Do you think a girl would find it offensive if I kissed her?"

The tiny voice groaned inside his head._ 'No! You weren't supposed to ask that!'_

Sakura's head snapped towards him at the question.

"Wha-Whao!" Apparently the table wasn't just one greasy spot, causing Sakura's hand to slip and she almost went sliding towards the floor had Tadashi not been there to grab her arm. Pulling her straight up he gave his friend a look.

"Could you get anymore clumsy?" He asked teasingly. His question was ignored however, when Sakura almost cut him off with her own question.

"Offensive? What are we talking about here? Who are you thinking of kissing?!" Her voice was as calm as she could get it to be but inside she was almost hysterical.

_'Breathe, Sakura! Just breathe! You must've misheard what he said!'_ A little voice inside her head soothed her as she tried to hold her tongue so as not to ask stupid or weird questions. Clearing her throat, she straightened herself, although not putting any distance between herself and her friend. Placing the both of them only a few inches apart.

Tadashi could feel his ears turn red at the tips at the girls question. His eyes quickly darted to her lips but snapped back to her eyes, that were looking at him intensely.

_'Just do it, you idiot!'_ The little voice inside his head snapped at him. He swallowed nervously as he played with one of the leftover napkins in his hand. He opened his mouth to tell her who he was talking about but instead he found himself saying, or more like stammering.

"I..ahem..n-no one! I was just wandering is all!" He patted himself mentally on the back while the little voice inside his head, banged its head against the wall, muttering _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_ again and again under its breath.

Sakura looked at him, wide eyed for a second before she gave a brief nod.

"Well, I mean I don't think they'll find it offensive when they kiss you, now will they?" She gave a small nervous laugh at the end, while the voice inside her head rolled its eyes and face palmed. Even she cringed slightly at the fake-laugh.

Tadashi frowned slightly at what the girl had said. "Whats that supposed to mean?"

Sakura nearly blanched at the question.

_Well she was screwed._

Her tongue darted out to moisten her lips as she took a deep breath and stepping slightly away from her best friend neé crush.

"Well erm..." She paused to clear her throat before continuing, refusing to meet his eyes, only glancing at them briefly before they went back to fidgeting with the rag in her hand. "You're a really nice guy and you're kind not to mention handsome and a top student so I don't think any girl would mind if you kissed her."

The last few words felt slightly bitter in her mouth. But only slightly though. Tadashi could kiss all the girls he could want. Who was she to ask him anything?

_'His best friend, thats who!'_ The voice snapped back in retort.

Tadashi only nodded to what Sakura had said. "Alright." He thanked his lucky stars that she had not notice his ears turning red, she always had a knack of noticing these little things about him.

Sakura bit down on her lip, looking up at Tadashi, as if she were trying to keep in something and did not want to ask it. Nevertheless, before she had the choice to even consider asking or not asking the question she found herself saying.

"Why the sudden curiosity though?" She cringed inwardly, while her inner voice did a little celebration dance of victory.

_Why did she have to be such a curious person?_

While his inner voice shouted at him to tell the truth he merely shrugged and answered.

"Nothing. It's just I've been thinking of kissing this girl but I don't know if she would want to kiss me back."

Sakura felt her heart jump up in her throat. "Oh!" She swallowed against the sudden lump in her throat. Clearing her throat, and averting her eyes completely from her friend she questioned him again.

"Why not?"

_Well he should've thought of all the questions before he asked her his!_

Scolding himself for not thinking all of it through he quickly shrugged as he replied.

"Cuz I don't know whether this girl feels the same way about me or not."

Sakura raised an eyebrow at him. Whoever this girl was Sakura would make sure that she would make her life a living hell if she gave Tadashi any kind of trouble.

Maybe she should stop watching all those action movies that she did in her spare time. Her shoulder lifted in a small shrug.

"You could always ask!"

Tadashi could almost feel his eyes bug out at the girls suggestion.

_What was she insane?!_ He couldn't even stop himself before he said the exact same things running amuck inside his mind.

"Sakura I can't just walk up to a girl and say: Hey I wanna kiss you cuz I like you. But I won't do it if you don't like me. So you wanna kiss me?"

Sakura couldn't help a laugh that escaped her as her friend, even though her heart clenched at the words and she felt a flare of anger course through her.

"Ok! When you make it out like that it does sound stupid Tadashi." She stopped laughing, letting out a small sigh, and smiled sympathetically. She was gonna do the right _(and stupid, her inner voice screeched at her)_ and help however I can.

"Why don't you just go and say: Hello! I know we haven't spoken befor-"

Before she could get any further Tadashi interrupted her.

"I have spoken to her before." Sakura blinked owlishly before shrugging.

"Oh alright then try: Hello. I know we haven't spoken much befo-" But the boy interupted her again. This time his voice sounded rather amused.

"Actually I talk to her all the ti-" Sakura flinched at that little comment and before she could check herself snapped.

"Would you just let me finish?!" Tadashi looked at her a bit confused before gesturing her to calm down with his hands.

"Ok! ok! Sheesh!" The black haired girl took a deep breath, her eyes trained towards the floor, before she continued.

"Now just go up and say hi. Make small talk and steer it towards the who likes who topic then say I like you and wait for her response." She looked up to see Tadashi looking right back at her. They stood like that for a few seconds, just looking at each other. There seemed to be something between them, they could both feel it.

_Do no get lost in those eyes! Her inner voice screamed at her._

_Do not look or even peek at those lips! His inner yelled at him._

Tadashi gulped as he kept his eyes on his best froend. "Just like that?"

Sakura smiled as she nodded slightly. "Just like that."

There was complete silence for the next few seconds, neither of them moved just standing still and looking at each other. Finally Tadashi gulped past the lump that had formed in his throat and clearing it once started.

"Hey Sakura?"

She hummed lightly, not bothering to answer as she looked up at him. Had they been this close before? Before the boy could even think of what he had to say next a loud beeping sound filled the air. Seeming to snap out of her dazed state Sakura quickly stepped away from her friend, who tried not to wince at the sudden jerky movement, and took out her phone.

Putting the phone to her ear she spoke into it.

"Hey, Uncle James!"

"Sakura! I just got some news." The black haired girl frowned slightly.

"What news?" Her godfather took a deep breath on the other end of the phone.

"I-its your grandfather. He's dead."

Sakura felt disbelief course through her as soon as her brain processed the information.

"What?!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Dun dun dun! That was fun to write. Alright! I have one vote for Takura and one for Sakashi and I still need more votes to decide people! And thank you to all those people who sent me those ideas. I will be using them some time in the future :)**_

_**Till next time! - Hestia28**_


	17. Talk It Out!

_**A/N: This chapter is a prequel to the last chapter ok? So think that the two of them came home one day and just confessed to their guardians that they have a crush on each other. Anywho enjoy! And Happy Valentine's Day to the couples out there. And Happy Single Awareness Day to people like me out there! :D**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Me no own.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Twist! Step! Step! Turn!" James muttered under his breath as he tried a few of his moves in the kitchen of the apartment. He looked over at his god daughter to whom he was showing the moves to.<p>

"So what you think, kid?"

But Sakura didn't seem to be listening. She was picking at the sandwich she had made for herself rather eating it. Her head was held up by her hand as it rested on the counter of the kitchen. James frowned slightly in worry?

"Kid?"

When the girl still didn't look up he walked forward, snapping his finger in front of her eyes and effectively gaining her attention. Sakura jumped, looking up at her god father.

"Wh-what?" She asked slightly startled, her eyes as wide as a deer. James raised an eyebrow.

"You alright kid? You seem really distracted." He watched as the girl's cheeks reddened slightly as she quickly shook her head.

"I-its nothing, Uncle James. I just have a lot of things on my mind thats all." She shrugged. The older man pulled a stool so that he was sitting across from her.

"And what kind of things are they, if I may ask." He leaned on the counter his arms crossed as he rested on the flat surface of the counter. The girl only shook her head vigorously. James kept looking at her even when she turned back to picking and nibbling on her sandwich. For five minutes the both of them were completely silent until the younger girl threw the crust of the sandwich she had been playing with on the plate and pushed her plate away. She slumped forward head resting, face down, on top of the counter. James gave a smug smile. This was usually a sign that she was going to talk. Sakura, when she was about to reveal some sort of big secret, would voice as much eye contact as she could. Usually it included hiding her face or averting her gaze.

Leaning forward slightly to hear what the girl said a bit more clearly James waited patiently.

"I am in so much trouble, Uncle James!" She whined, her voice muffled slightly. Her guardian only shook her head.

"Did you play another prank on someone?" The girl shook her head, causing her pony tail, that had been lying neatly across her back, to fan out and form a curtain on her back.

"No! Its not that kind of trouble!" She was quite for a few seconds before exhaling deeply.

"I may-" She paused clearing her throat. James placed a hand on her hand to reassure her slightly. It seemed to work when the girl suddenly sat up straight her eyes squeezed shut as she semi-shouted.

"I have a crush on Tadashi!"

The whole apartment was silent as both the occupants let the words sink in. Sakura groaned burying her face in her hands.

"God! This is so weird! It didn't sound any better in my head either!" Her arms were thrown out in frustration as she continued. "I mean really, why Tadashi? Why him? I'm his friend! His best friend! I am not supposed to have a crush on my best friend. It goes against the friendship code and it is absolutely ridiculous. And i've tried to forget about it but it doesn't seem to leave my mind! Argh!"

Her hands went to grip her head as if she were about to tear her hair out.

"I mean why did he have to be so sweet and nice and considerate? Then he's always there to help me out, which is almost all the time. And not only that but he just looks at me with those big brown eyes of his and they always get to me. And that little smile he gives. God! He does that on purpose because I know I like that smiles. Its all so frustrating!"

James sighed as he shook his head. "So you're worried that this little crush of your is going to ruin your friendship with Tadashi?" He chose to ignore the rest of what Sakura had said to give the girl a chance to keep what bit of dignity she had at the moment. His only response was a nod. The dancer shook his head.

"Look kiddo! You don't have to worry about that!" Violet eyes snapped up to look at a pair of grey ones. James lifted his shoulders in a shrug.

"The two of you are way too close to let anything ruin your friendship. And Tadashi is way too sensible of a guy to let a friendship like yours go."

Sakura's eyes filled with doubt as she looked at her Godfather. "You really think so?"

James shook his head. "Sakura! Any guy would be stupid to even think about letting _you_ go!" He smiled at the young girl until she offered a small smile back.

"Besides if worse comes to worse I'll break his leg for hurting you!"

"Uncle James!"

"What?"

* * *

><p>Tadashi slammed his head against the wall repeatedly as he stood next to the stairs. Aunt Cass raised an eyebrow as she stood behind him, arms crossed across her chest, as she looked at her nephew in confusion.<p>

"Tadashi, sweetie? Is this some form of new dance routine that Sakura taught you or should I be worried that you have, as James would say, a loose screw in there?"

The boy hit his head against the wooden beam one last time before he turned to look at his Aunt. He bit down on his lower lip as he inhaled deeply, as if he were trying to dispel the tension he was feeling. Exhaling he pursed his lips one last time before speaking.

"Okay! Aunt Cass. I am about to tell you something that might change my life either in a good way or a bad way, I don't really know." His Aunt nodded her head to show that she was listening. Her nephew took a deep breath.

"I have a crush on Sakura."

For a few seconds his Aunt stared at him as he stared back at her. Then his Aunt chuckled. Chuckled. And turned to walk into the kitchen to start making dinner.

"James owes me fifty bucks now." Tadashi seemed to snap out whatever faze he was in and stared at his Aunt.

"What?" He asked as he moved forward so he could see his Aunt as she worked about the kitchen. His Aunt only gave him a smile as she grabbed the vegetables she needed out of the refrigerator.

"Yeah! James and I had a bet and I said that you would have a crush on her sometime in your college years. He said High School." She started to chop up the vegetables, after she washed them.

"So, mind telling me what all that head banging was about?"

Tadashi grimaced as his hand went up to massage his head that he had been hitting repeatedly. "Yeah, it was just a stupid technique to try and get the thought of having a crush on her out of my head." His aunt gave a soft laugh. The boy sighed as he slumped down on the couch in the middle of the living room, a few paces away from the kitchen.

"Its ridiculous! I mean I cannot believe that I am feeling this way but at the same time, I just can't help it." His aunt raised an eyebrow as she glanced up at him briefly from her chopping than going back to it.

"Oh! How so?"

Tadashi threw his head back so that it was resting on the headrest of the couch. "Come on, Aunt Cass. You've known Sakura as long as I have and you know that a person can't help but like her."

A small smile took over his face as his mind filled with images of the girl he was talking about. "She's sweet and kind and helpful. She's always there when you need her. She never backs down from any challenge."

His tone turned soft as he continued. "And when she laughs you just want to hear her laugh. And when she talks you just wish that she could go on talking. And she's beautiful no doubt. But her eyes. God! Her eyes are the best feature about her. I mean you take one look at them and you know exactly whats on her mind." He trailed off, his eyes unseeing, a soft smile on his lips as he thought of the girl he called his best friend.

Cass Hamada smiled. Oh! He had it bad...

He suddenly shook his head as if snapping himself out of the dazed state he was in. Turning to look at his aunt he shrugged hopelessly.

"What should I do, Aunt Cass? Do you think I should tell her how I feel?" His aunt hummed as she leaned forward resting her arms on the counter.

"Don't approach her head on. Think up a of a strategy and then ask her. That way you won't scare her and if she doesn't have feelings for you, although I doubt she won't have feelings for you, she'll go with it." The woman threw her arms out, grinning from ear to ear.

"And hey presto! You have yourself a girlfriend." Tadashi's ears turned red slightly at the tips.

"Alright Aunt Cass. Lets not get too ahead of ourselves." His Aunt scowled pouting slightly as she shrugged, as she dumped the chopped vegetables in a dish. "Alright then. Future wife."

"Aunt Cass!"

"What?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Woohoo! Seventy Reviews! I wasn't even hoping for that many. Thank you so much you guys! :D Ok! I've got two for Takura and two for Sakashi! I need more votes people! And prompts. And reviews! Can we hit 80 reviews until the next weekend? Please? I didn't get any chocolates or anything for Valentines. But Reviews will do. :D And tell me what you thought of the both of their reactions. :) Till next time! - Hestia28**_


End file.
